Mille et une nuits
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil de courts OS. OS 14 : "Le Prince des Poubelles". Qui a dit qu'un local à poubelles n'était pas un endroit comme il faut ? Kurogane n'est pas d'accord. Les poubelles, c'est son petit coin de paradis dans son enfer quotidien, et aujourd'hui, le paradis a décidé de lui envoyer un ange. (Anders Andrews, si tu me lis...)
1. Brûlure

Salut les gens ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? :D *se prend des tomates dans la gueule* Ok ok, pardon, je suis désolée, je vous ai laissé vraiment trop longtemps sans nouvelles. Mes excuses. T_T

Mais oh, que vois-je ! Un nouveau recueil ! Bon, ça a l'air d'un OS pour l'instant, mais ça sera un recueil si je continue à participer aux Nuits du FoF, pour lequel on a une heure pour écrire un OS selon un thème donné. MP moi si vous voulez plus de détails !

Auteur : Sana  
>Thème : Brûlure<br>Fandom : Tsubasa  
>Disclaimer : Kuro et Fye appartiennent à Clamp. Comme toujours.<br>Rating : K  
>Note : c'est court... Très court... Pas l'habitude... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

- Bon, tu vas te tenir tranquille, oui ou merde ?

- Mais tu me fais mal, Kuro-pon ! T'es une brute ! Tu pourrais y aller un peu plus doucement !

- Si t'arrêtais de gigoter, je pourrais peut-être arriver à quelque chose ! Et comment t'as réussi ce tour de force, d'abord ? Parce que te brûler la main, je veux bien croire que ça arrive de temps en temps, mais t'ébouillanter les deux pieds, c'est quelque chose.

- Je faisais du thé, j'ai renversé la casserole d'eau chaude…

- Je rêve, quel boulet !

Pendant qu'il continue à grommeler des choses que je ne comprends pas, moi, assis sur ma chaise, je l'observe. Son mauvais caractère est proverbial, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de voler à mon secours quand il m'a découvert complètement sonné, après que ma traîtresse de main maladroite ait décidé qu'il était plus intéressant de verser l'eau brûlante sur mes pieds plutôt que dans les tasses.

- Plus de thé pour toi, grogne-t-il.

En quelques secondes, il a tiré une bassine de nulle part et l'a remplie d'eau froide, avant de me poser sur une chaise et de m'y foutre les pieds dedans. Il a observé avec attention l'évolution de la situation, puis quand il a jugé que l'eau froide avait fait suffisamment d'effet, il est parti chercher de la pommade et des bandages, et là, accroupi par terre, mon pied sur ses genoux, il passe ses mains le long de ma peau.

Peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai pas si souvent que ça l'occasion d'avoir des contacts physiques avec lui, en dehors des moments où je lui saute au cou et où il me repousse d'un air ulcéré – toujours est-il que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses mains, ses grosses paluches d'ours mal léché, pouvaient agir avec douceur. Je me plains qu'il me fait mal, mais c'est simplement pour masquer mon trouble. Elles font pénétrer la pommade dans mon épiderme, caressent ma peau, vont, viennent, entourent ma cheville, et recommencent sans cesse. J'en ai des frissons depuis le bas du dos jusqu'en haut de la nuque.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Oui… Désolé que t'aies à faire ça.

Il hausse les épaules en grommelant quelque chose – je sais qu'il ne serait pas dans son caractère de répondre simplement "pas grave", mais ça m'est égal. Il peut se montrer aussi bourru qu'il le veut, et faire croire que rien ne le touche – l'attention qu'il porte aux autres le trahit toujours à un moment ou à un autre.

Un pied dans la bassine, et l'autre laissé à ses bons soins. Entièrement dépendant de lui, au fond. Silencieusement, l'air concentré, il termine d'appliquer la pommade, puis déroule un des bandages qu'il a ramenés, et le pose doucement sur ma peau douloureuse.

- Aïe !

- Tu vas te taire, la chocotte ? grogne-t-il. Tu vas pas faire tout ce foin pour une petite brûlure !

- Ah, ça va, hein.

Ses mains contre ma peau sont trop douces. Tellement, qu'elles me rendent mélancolique. Peut-être que je devrais continuer à me brûler, à me blesser, pour qu'il prenne soin de moi de cette façon... J'ai envie qu'il prenne encore plus de temps à enrouler cette bande, qu'on y passe la nuit, et même encore le jour d'après. Et les autres.

Mais en cinq minutes, il a fini le pied droit, et il le pose délicatement sur une serviette qu'il a ramenée avec lui, pour s'occuper du pied gauche, tout aussi silencieusement, tout aussi intensément. Et moi je le fixe.

- Kurogane…

- Oui ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ça me trouble, je perds le fil de mes pensées.

- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? J'aurais pu soigner ça tout seul.

- Tout seul ? Alors que quand je suis entré dans la pièce, t'étais à moitié évanoui par terre ? À d'autres.

Bon. J'avoue que l'état dans lequel il m'a trouvé n'était pas très glorieux. Il a fallu qu'il me soulève et me pose sur la chaise lui-même tellement j'étais sonné, et ce n'est qu'une fois assis que j'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits, et il avait déjà commencé à me soigner.

- Oui mais, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en souciais, si ? T'aurais pu me laisser comme ça. Prétendre que c'était encore une blague idiote de ma part.

Il ne répond pas. Ses doigts caressent ma peau pour y faire pénétrer la pommade, et ils s'attardent doucement le long de ma cheville. Je frissonne.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? finit-il par dire lentement, sans relever les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ça, l'image que tu as de moi ? Un type qui décide de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu lorsqu'il tombe sur quelqu'un en difficulté ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- … Rien. Désolé. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est juste…

- C'est juste _quoi ?_

- … C'est juste parce que c'est moi.

Ses doigts s'arrêtent. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et je détourne les miens pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur – comme si c'était le genre de chose qui l'arrêtait ! Il se relève, et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour le tourner vers lui.

- Parce que c'est toi ? répète-t-il lentement, ses yeux rouges rivés aux miens. Parce que c'est toi, je ne t'aiderais pas si tu en avais besoin ?

Je respire difficilement.

- Voilà.

Silence. Comme si le temps s'était figé, mais ce n'est pas le cas – nos respirations, à tous les deux, sont clairement perceptibles. Surtout la mienne. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'accélérer quand il me regarde comme ça. Quand il tient mon visage entre ses doigts d'une telle façon. Quand, sans avertissement, sa bouche s'empare de la mienne.

Après le contact de ses mains contre ma peau, celui de ses lèvres sur les miennes me confirme qu'il est _réellement_ capable de douceur. Pour ce que je suis capable d'en percevoir, du moins, le cerveau soudain noyé dans un océan de brume.

Il lâche mes lèvres. Trop court… Encore.

- Kurogane…

Tranquillement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il s'agenouille à nouveau, prend mon pied gauche, et continue à le masser tranquillement. Je le fixe, confondu.

- Imbécile, dit-il, les yeux rivés sur ses mains caressant ma peau. Justement parce que c'est toi, ça me donne plus de raisons de t'aider que pour n'importe qui d'autre…

Il ne lève pas les yeux, mais je peux percevoir la légère rougeur qui s'inscrit sur ses joues – et moi, j'ai le cœur qui rate quelques battements. En silence, je lève la main, et l'enfouis dans ses cheveux, doucement – un contact que je n'avais jamais osé initier jusque là. Il relève la tête, m'observe d'un air interrogateur, et je souris.

- Je devrais me brûler plus souvent, dans ce cas.

Il cligne des yeux, et resserre brutalement plus fort la bande autour de mon pied.

- Aïe !

- Crétin…

Mais il n'arrive pas à cacher le demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Moi, je n'essaye même pas.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>C'est... affreusement fleur bleue. Je suis désolée. Guimauve à fond les ballons, hyuuuu \o Va falloir que je me réhabitue à faire des trucs sadiques, moi.

Ceci étant, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! A la prochaine !


	2. Barreaux

Salut les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le premier OS, ça m'a fait grave dead plaisir, comme on dit. (Enfin chais pas qui dit ça mais moi en tout cas je le dis.)

L'autre jour, vendredi 6 janvier vers 13h, je papotais avec ma douce amie Ongi, qui me disait "ce soir c'est Nuit du FoF ! \o/" et moi "oooh oui tu m'en as déjà parlé, ce truc où on te donne un thème et tu dois écrire un OS dessus en une heure, avant d'avoir le thème suivant ? Je peux participer ?" et elle "bien sûr !" et moi "mais je sais pas si c'est dans mon champ de possibilités aussi, d'écrire un OS en moins d'une heure... J'ai la trouille ! Tu veux pas me donner un thème, que je m'entraîne voir si j'en suis capable ?" et elle "Ok ! Alors... **barreaux** !" et moi "on est partis ! J'vais faire un KuroFye, ça fait longtemps !".

Voilà la genèse de cet OS. Donc ce n'est **pas** un écrit pour les nuits du FoF, puisqu'il est parti avant tout du fait que je sois une sale trouillarde, mais comme il n'a pas aucun rapport non plus (ouh là trop de négations), je le poste dans ce recueil plutôt que de le poster à part ou de le mettre dans les trucs en vrac, qui était un foutoir fait pour ça au début mais qui a fini par devenir ZE recueil où je poste les trucs que j'écris selon les mots qu'on me donne, donc ça colle plus. Un jour, ma maniaquerie me tuera. Ça, où la longueur de ma phrase précédente. Ziva, j'vais concurrencer Proust wesh.

Bon, arrêtons là les conneries, et voici l'OS.

Sujet : barreaux (donné par Ongi)  
>Fandom : Tsubasa RC (KuroFye)<br>Disclaimer : tout appartient à Clamp & co  
>Rating : T<br>Début du sujet : 13h34 (lawl, on dirait un examen.)

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Je me suis préparé pour ça pendant deux ans. Deux longues années, pleines de souffrance, de doutes, d'angoisses, de rejet. Deux années pendant lesquelles il a fallu que je donne tout ce que j'avais de mieux en moi pour ne pas lui montrer que je perdais la foi. C'était long. Et difficile. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'y arriverais jamais…

Le jour de la délivrance est enfin arrivé.

Fye…

Sur le chemin qui m'emmène le retrouver, je me remémore comment tout a commencé. Une histoire que vous pourriez trouver dans les archives de la rubrique faits divers de n'importe quel journal, mais qui ne vous donnerait qu'une version incomplète, écrite d'un point de vue partial, par un journaliste qui n'y connaissait rien, et qui, ne voyant que le côté croustillant de l'affaire, n'a pas cherché à voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

Un article tel que celui-là vous raconterait qu'un beau jour neigeux de février, la police, après avoir été appelée par des voisins en raison de cris violents dans l'appartement d'à côté, a fait irruption dans le domicile en question pour découvrir un jeune homme blond de vingt-deux ans agenouillé à côté du corps d'un homme au crâne défoncé - son père - un pâle sourire aux lèvres, et une batte de base-ball tombée à côté de sa main ensanglantée.

Puis, il vous dirait que le jeune homme a été emmené en garde à vue, interrogé, pour finir par être retenu en détention provisoire jusqu'à son procès. On ne vous racontera pas, en revanche, la brutalité de ces interrogatoires, le mépris, la violence verbale des représentants de l'ordre. On vous dira que le garçon a plaidé innocent, mais que sa défense n'est pas du tout crédible, et la batte de base-ball et le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres au moment où la police est intervenue ne témoignent pas en sa faveur.

Entre les lignes, vous pourrez lire qu'il a agi par légitime défense, parce qu'il se faisait agresser sexuellement par son père, soi-disant depuis des années, et qu'un beau jour, la coupe était pleine, et il a fallu faire quelque chose. Vous n'y croirez pas, parce que, comme tous ceux qui n'y étaient pas vraiment, vous prendrez en compte la réputation du père, professeur à l'université, aimé de tous, une vie sans antécédents, un sourire respirant la confiance et l'honnêteté, et vous prendrez en compte la réputation du fils, un rebelle, un enfant traumatisé par la mort de sa mère, un garçon mal dans ses pompes et avec une ou deux araignées au plafond.

Mais moi, j'y étais. Je connaissais les deux, le fils et le père. Je les connaissais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, et ce depuis des années. Fye et moi, on est amis depuis le collège : ça fait quatorze ans que je me tiens à ses côtés, envers et contre tout. J'étais là le jour où il est venu à l'école après qu'Ashura lui ait cassé le bras – un accident, ils disaient. Tous les deux. Simplement, leurs versions de l'histoire ne concordaient pas. J'étais jeune, je n'ai rien fait… Je ne réalisais pas.

Si j'avais fait quelque chose, pourtant, les choses n'en seraient peut-être pas arrivées là.

Après le bras cassé, il y a eu la jambe. Le bleu sur la joue. Les marques dans le cou. Fye était un ami précieux, avec qui je m'entendais mieux que n'importe qui, avec qui je partageais tout – mais la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était parler de lui. Ni de lui, ni d'Ashura. Il a masqué le tout d'abord avec un certain succès, puis au fur et à mesure des années, il est devenu évident que ses blessures ne pouvaient pas être dues à des accidents. On en a parlé, je lui ai soumis l'idée qu'il fasse une déposition à la police, mais non.

- C'est parce qu'il est triste, me disait-il. Tu comprends, c'est vraiment dur pour lui depuis que maman est morte.

Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à témoigner, alors j'ai laissé faire. En me disant que ça s'améliorerait avec le temps, sans doute…

Ça ne s'est pas amélioré. Fye est entré à la fac, et je l'ai suivi comme son ombre, officiellement parce que je voulais aussi faire une licence de lettres, officieusement, parce que j'aurais jeté mon avenir aux orties si ça avait pu le protéger. Sauf que même ça, ça n'a pas marché.

On a eu vingt-et-un ans. Moi, quelques mois avant lui. On continuait notre licence ensemble. Il riait souvent, et il mettait des cols roulés qui ne me trompaient pas – mais il était tellement doué, _tellement _doué pour faire semblant, que je ne me rendais pas compte de la gravité.

Et il y a eu ce jour inévitable où nos bouches sont tombées l'une sur l'autre presque par hasard, et où elles n'ont plus voulu se séparer, parce que c'était la conséquence logique de quelques années passées à s'aimer en silence, chacun de notre côté. Je venais d'avoir vingt-deux ans. On a duré six mois, comme ça, en secret, à cultiver notre bonheur dans une bulle connue de nous seuls.

Puis le moment où tout a volé en éclat est arrivé. Le moment où on a manqué de prudence ; ce jour funeste où Ashura est entré un peu plus tôt que prévu dans la maison, qu'il est entré dans la chambre de son fils, et qu'il n'a pas manqué de nous surprendre en plein acte.

Quand une chose violente vous marque, vous vous rappelez avec précision de tous les détails de la journée qui l'a précédée. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'on a fait ce jour-là, avant d'atterrir chez lui, de commencer à s'embrasser, de finir par faire l'amour ; je me souviens de la façon dont la bouche d'Ashura s'est durcie lorsqu'il nous a surpris, et de l'expression ses yeux (si avenante, pour n'importe qui d'autre) qui se sont glacés.

Il n'a rien dit, pourtant. Il a murmuré un mot d'excuse et il a refermé la porte, et j'ai cru – quel idiot ! – j'ai cru que ça irait. On s'est rhabillés dans une ambiance gênée, et je lui ai dit que je le reverrais demain. Il a souri, il a hoché la tête. On s'est embrassés.

Imbécile que j'étais.

Le lendemain, il n'était pas en cours. Et c'est par les journaux, comme tout le monde, que j'ai appris la nouvelle : arrêté la veille, emmené en garde à vue, soupçonné du meurtre de son propre père. Le scandale partout, à la fac, dans ma famille, dans le pays entier. Tout le monde contre lui. Et moi contre tout le monde – son seul allié, le seul qui croyait en lui. Le seul à le soutenir lorsqu'il clamait que son père était sur le point de le prendre de force, de le violer une nouvelle fois, et que c'était pour se défendre qu'il a saisi la batte de base-ball dédicacée sur le mur et qu'il l'a écrasée contre sa tête. Personne d'autre n'y croyait : c'était plus intéressant d'en faire un monstre psychopathe, et de faire du père un martyr. Personne ne connaissait le Fye que je connaissais, sinon, ils n'y auraient pas cru une seconde.

De la garde à vue, il a été transféré en prison, une vraie de vraie. L'innocence qu'il clamait était accueillie par des éclats de rire, et il fallait garder profil bas dans la cour, parce qu'on ne jette pas un garçon comme lui au milieu d'un tas de bêtes primaires contrôlées par leur libido sans craindre pour sa vie. S'il avait été moins beau, peut-être que le scandale lui-même aurait trouvé une moindre résonance.

S'il avait été moins beau, peut-être qu'Ashura n'aurait même pas posé les mains sur lui, à la base. Mais voilà, il était beau. Trop beau.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne durerait pas trois mois, qu'il finirait par se suicider dans sa cellule et qu'on n'en parlerait plus. Mais c'était sans compter sa féroce envie de survivre, son instinct primaire qui le poussait à se battre – et c'était aussi sans me compter, moi, qui chaque semaine pendant deux ans, suis allé lui rendre visite.

Chaque semaine, j'ai touché ses doigts, passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, et embrassé ses lèvres si pâles, tant bien que mal, à travers les barreaux de sa prison. Pendant deux années entières. Pendant qu'il combattait l'horreur de son existence en cage et la vie de misère que lui faisaient ses compagnons d'infortune, moi, je combattais le doute, la colère, le désespoir. Ça aurait été tellement facile de lâcher prise, de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, d'arrêter de venir le voir. Comme pour ces malades qui ne peuvent que cligner des yeux en tout et pour tout, qui sont entourés de leur famille entière le premier mois après leur accident, et qui passent le reste de leur vie seuls à en mourir.

Je ne voulais pas être ce genre de type, le lâcheur, celui qui s'efface devant la difficulté. Fye a tenu bon de son côté, j'ai tenu bon du mien. On a fait de notre mieux.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que le procès s'est clôt sur la décision de sa non-culpabilité, je m'en vais le chercher. Deux ans se sont écoulés, pendant lesquels on n'a pu se voir que durant un laps de temps restreint, une fois par semaine. Au moment où les portes s'ouvrent, je sens l'angoisse m'étreindre le cœur : est-ce que ces barreaux, qui nous ont séparés pendant si longtemps, s'effaceront au moment où je pourrai à nouveau le prendre dans mes bras ? Et si jamais ils restaient là, dans nos esprits ?

Il apparait sur le pas de la porte, perdu, hésitant – comme un oisillon tombé du nid. Il m'aperçoit. Il sourit – il est déjà en train de courir vers moi, et je fais pareil de mon côté.

Et quand je peux enfin plonger mon visage dans ses cheveux dorés, je jure que plus jamais, jamais, il n'y aura de barreaux entre nous, quels qu'ils soient.

Je donnerais ma vie pour ça.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Fini à 14h39.<p>

CINQ MINUTES DE RETARD ! T_T

Bref, voilà pour cet OS. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que c'était trop trop funky d'écrire sur un thème imposé pendant une heure, sans compter le fait que ce soit un super exercice et que ça fasse remonter la motivation en flèche (parce que quand même, deux OS KuroFye en moins de huit mois, je me sens putain de fière de moi ! :D *s'enfuit*) donc je pense que vous verrez ce recueil updaté dans un mois, probablement (si j'ai pas autre chose à faire ou la flemme de me lever, ou bien si je décide pas d'écrire sur un autre fandom en voyant les thèmes... ça peut arriver aussi).

Voilà les gens, merci d'avoir lu, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, nuit, chouille, cochez la mention correspondante.

A la prochaine !

PS : ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'ai commencé une collaboration avec Tigrou19, et de nos efforts combinés est né ce soir un recueil de drabbles sur le fandom Seven Days. Si vous voulez y jeter un oeil, vous êtes les bienvenues ! Le lien se trouve vers le bas de mon profil. ^^

A plus tard ! o/


	3. Chocolat

Salut les gens ! Nous voilà partis pour un nouvel OS, écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF ! (Un thème = une heure = un OS, MP moi pour plus de détails.)

Fandom : Tsubasa Chronicle  
>Thème : chocolat<br>Début : 07h06

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

L'odeur l'insupportait.

C'était quand même un monde, ça, de se réveiller le matin, et de la sentir vous prendre à la gorge. D'ailleurs, peut-être même que c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. Les effluves s'étaient infiltrées sous la porte, et il les avait senties depuis les tréfonds de son rêve. De quoi vous gâcher toute une matinée.

D'une humeur de dogue, il posa le pied par terre – le gauche, ça allait être une journée chiante – et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'odeur manqua de le faire suffoquer.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna-t-il en descendant vers la cuisine à pas d'ours.

- Ah, Kuro-piu, t'es réveillé ?

La vision qui l'attendait dans la cuisine aurait pu le terrasser d'horreur s'il n'avait pas été aussi blindé mentalement. Déjà, Fye en tablier rose, ça valait le coup d'œil. Mais le pire, c'était que la table, le plan de travail, tout, bref, il n'y avait pas _un seul endroit_ qui n'était pas recouvert de chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces merdes ?

- Ça s'appelle du chocolat, et c'est…

- Je sais ce que c'est, merci ! Et pourquoi on a ça ici, d'abord ?

L'expression moqueuse des yeux de Fye lorsqu'il se mit à pouffer lui parut de très mauvais augure.

- Mais tu sors d'où, mon bon Kuro-pon ? T'as oublié quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Ouh là. Ça sentait vraiment très mauvais – et pas seulement du point de vue de l'odorat. Ces derniers jours, il se sentait fiévreux, alors il était resté dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller à la fac, et quelque part, pendant cet isolement, il avait un peu perdu la notion des jours.

Le sourire ironique que son colocataire lui servait raviva ses souvenirs, à sa grande douleur.

- C'est… Oh non…

- Eh oui. La Saint Valentin.

Merde. Il le savait, que ça serait une mauvaise journée, il le savait. Il se précipita dans le couloir, et vérifia que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée à double tour et que le loquet était mis. Puis il passa à la porte de derrière, et s'arrêta à toutes les fenêtres, auxquelles il fit subir le même traitement. Voilà. La maison était blindée, il était en sécurité.

- Kurogane-saaaan !

Un visage qui apparut brutalement derrière la fenêtre manqua de le faire crier d'horreur. Bon sang, en guise de Saint Valentin, ça devenait carrément un film d'horreur. Le cri de la première fille en rameuta des autres, et l'instant d'après, elles s'agglutinaient toutes derrière la fenêtre, un paquet cadeau à la main, dans un ensemble de cris et de grognements qui n'était pas sans rappeler une armada de zombies.

- Du vent ! Allez-vous en ! Ouste !

Pour un peu, il aurait eu l'impression d'être le rôle principal dans Shaun of the Dead – et repenser au film lui rappela qu'il valait mieux se tenir loin des vitres, par précaution. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ces monstres.

Il prit une batte de base-ball avec lui pour le principe, et décida d'aller vérifier à l'étage que le siège allait tenir. Une décision qu'il se félicita d'avoir prise en découvrant que certaines groupies allaient jusqu'à escalader une gouttière pour atteindre les fenêtres de sa chambre. Des _malades._

Il ferma la fenêtre et fit glisser une armoire devant – pourquoi ces foutues fenêtres n'avaient pas de volet, bordel ? – puis il passa dans la salle de bain, les toilettes et la chambre de Fye, qui se retrouvèrent également condamnées. Dehors, le concert de cris lui glaçait les sang.

Une goutte de sueur froide dévalant le long de son dos, il redescendit l'escalier à pas feutrés, souple comme un félin, prêt à sauter sur le premier intrus venu. Dans sa tête défila la liste de toutes les ouvertures de la maison, et avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de condamner celle de la cuisine.

Avec un magnifique dérapage contrôlé en chaussettes sur le carrelage, il se précipita dans la cuisine – heureusement, cette fenêtre là, elle possédait des volets (pourquoi c'était la seule foutue fenêtre de la maison à en posséder ?) et lorsqu'il les referma, quelques doigts se coincèrent en dessous, et des cris encore plus aigus retentirent. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Rien n'était de trop lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre une armée de filles en furie décidées à vous déclarer leur amour. Chaque année c'était pareil, bon sang. Comment il avait pu oublier ?

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, la fac, c'était mort. Les courses aussi. Et n'importe quoi d'autre qui impliquait "sortir de la maison". Il espérait que son colocataire avait eu la richissime idée d'aller faire des prévisions avant. Après tout, lui aussi devait dealer chaque année avec ce genre de réaction.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, il était beaucoup plus calme que Kurogane – et ça, c'était _vraiment_ rare. Debout à côté du plan de travail, il était en train de faire glisser calmement son mélange de chocolat et d'œufs en neige dans des raviers, et Kurogane leva les yeux vers lui.

C'est vrai. Il était très calme. Trop calme.

- T'as bien fermé toutes les entrées de la maison ? demanda-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son chocolat.

- Ouais, mais…

Oui, voilà, justement. Il avait fermé toutes les entrées de la maison. Bloqué toutes les portes, condamné toutes les fenêtres.

Alors pourquoi l'autre continuait à faire son chocolat si tranquillement ? Il était coincé ici. Il n'aurait personne à qui les offrir.

Fye releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, et Kurogane comprit qu'il s'était protégé des mauvaises personnes. La plus dangereuse de toutes se trouvait ici, dans cette pièce, avec lui, en cet instant même. Les cris des filles et le martèlement de leurs poings contre les vitres n'étaient rien, face au sourire tranquille et assuré que lui offrait son colocataire.

Posément, le blond déposa les ramequins au frigo, en marmonnant : "il faut attendre que ce soit frais", il lorsqu'il referma la porte, Kurogane soupira – finalement, il s'était peut-être fait des idées.

Peut-être… ou peut-être pas.

Avec attention, il suivit les mouvements du blond, et ressentit une légère inquiétude lorsqu'il el vit fermer la porte de la cuisine. À clé.

- Pourquoi tu fermes ?

Le blond se contenta de répondre par un sourire énigmatique, et Kurogane se redressa. Merde. Il le savait. C'était pas bon, il le savait. Il aurait dû partir quelque part en vacances, juste trois jours, le temps que cette journée maudite s'écoule sans lui.

Fye s'approcha du four, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, l'odeur de chocolat fondu manqua de faire suffoquer Kurogane. Il se rua vers la porte de la cuisine, mais Fye avait la clé dans sa poche, et l'approcher, c'était courir à sa mort – pas avec autant de chocolat autour de lui.

- Kuro-chan, tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, hein ?

- Je déteste ça.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi t'aimes pas les sushis ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Je vois…

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage, et Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très inquiet.

- Tu me laisses sortir, maintenant ?

- Pour affronter les groupies ? Tu veux vraiment ?

Quelque part, une horde de groupies enragées lui semblait plus souhaitable qu'un Fye calme et énigmatique qui se baladait dans sa cuisine avec une montagne de chocolat. Le blond lui sourit.

- Pas la peine d'être autant sur les nerfs…

Il démoula sur une assiette ce qu'il avait sorti du four, et Kurogane crut défaillir. Des fondants. C'était pire que tout. Figé, la sueur coulant sur sa tempe – sans compter que la température dans la cuisine était intenable – il observa le blond souffler sur un fondant et l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

- C'est meilleur quand c'est chaud, sourit-il à Kuro. Hmm, je les ai bien réussis. Avec du chocolat blanc à l'intérieur, c'est exquis.

Du … Du chocolat blanc ! L'invention du démon !

Alors qu'il recommençait à tirer sur la poignée de la porte pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas céder quand même, Fye prit l'assiette de fondants et s'approcha de lui.

- T'approche pas ! rugit Kurogane. Arrière, Satan !

Le gloussement de Fye lui parut de très, _très_ mauvais augure. Enfin, à ce niveau là, on ne pouvait même plus parler d'_augure_, en fait. Ça sentait les emmerdes à plein nez. Et le chocolat. Les deux allaient souvent ensemble.

- De quoi t'as peur, Kuro-puu ? T'es vraiment marrant, quand tu fais cette tête horrifiée.

- M'approche pas ! Reste loin de moi, avec ton chocolat !

Le rire de Fye résonna dans la pièce, et il ne rassura pas Kurogane, loin de là. Les fondants s'approchaient de lui en même temps que le blond. Ils venaient de passer en dessous de la distance minimale d'un mètre.

- Dégage ! Dégage, je te dis !

Ce fut un Fye mort de rire qui déposa les fondants sur la table à côté de Kurogane, alors que le brun le fixait, incapable de croire à sa chance. Ce n'était pas une attaque, alors ? Il avait été trop paranoïaque ? Fye voulait juste déposer les fondants sur la table ?

- T'es vraiment trop drôle, Kuro-pî, gloussa Fye. Trop mignon.

Et sans prévenir, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, fourra ses bras autour de son cou, et le cerveau de Kurogane se déconnecta subitement. What ? Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Puis il réalisa à quel point il venait de se faire avoir : la langue de Fye avait le goût de chocolat. Le traître !

Et puis il haussa les épaules mentalement. C'était peut-être la seule situation où il pourrait être en mesure d'aimer le chocolat, après tout.

*FIN*

* * *

><p>Fin : 07h57<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ! A dans quelques minutes pour le prochain !


	4. Caravane

Et hop, on est partis pour le 2ème OS KuroFye de cette Nuit du FoF. Principe toujours le même, une heure = un thème = un OS.

Fandom : Tsubasa  
>Nuit du FoF 9 – Caravane<br>Début : 8h05

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Ça faisait un bail. Et même un sacré bail. Combien de temps, déjà ? Au moins onze ans. Non, douze peut-être. Douze ans depuis qu'il était venu ici pour la dernière fois… Bonjour les souvenirs.

La maison était plus petite que ce dont il se rappelait. Quand il courait dedans, du haut de ses six ans, elle lui semblait immense, à l'observer avec ses grands yeux réprobateurs. Maintenant qu'il arpentait les pièces vides, c'était juste une maison comme une autre, aux pierres grises usées, qui conservait la fraîcheur malgré la chaleur accablante de l'été dehors. Ses pas résonnaient dans la silence – dans ses souvenirs, la maison n'avait jamais été silencieuse. Lui et son frère, ils y avaient toujours fait les quatre cents coups.

Tiens, là, il y avait la rambarde de la mezzanine… Yui l'avait cassée un jour où il s'était battu avec Fye, quand ils avaient huit ans, et il était tombé par terre avec une explosion de bris de bois. Par un coup de chance incroyable, il était tombé sur le canapé – n'empêche que la punition qui avait suivi avait été sévère. La balustrade avait été réparée, mais le bois était plus clair à l'endroit où elle avait été cassée. Fye se pencha, et passa son doigt dessus, pensivement. Il lui semblait encore entendre les cris fantômes de Yui alors qu'il tombait, et son expression horrifiée.

Tout s'était bien terminé ce jour-là, mais finalement, le résultat était le même. Yui avait quand même été emporté dans la fleur de l'âge, et tout ce que Fye avait gagné, c'était d'avoir passé quelques années supplémentaires avec lui, depuis l'incident de la mezzanine.

Bon, ce n'était pas négligeable non plus.

Lentement, il se releva, et passa dans la chambre, qui avait été la leur pendant de longues années. Une carcasse de lit en bois y trônait encore, et Fye se pencha pour observer les inscriptions que leurs premiers canifs y avaient gravé. À les relire, des années après, il eut l'impression que les mots se gravaient dans son cœur, à la pointe rouillée du canif. L'enfance avec Yui… Le bon temps.

Il réprima la boule de douleur qui naissait dans sa gorge, et passa aux autres chambres. Celle de ses parents… Il n'y était pas allé très souvent. La chambre d'amis, qui n'avait jamais eu aucun intérêt à leurs yeux, à part ce moment très particulier de l'année où elle devenait le repère des cadeaux de Noël… À présent les murs et les placards étaient vides, et la poussière formait une couche épaisse sur les étagères.

Avec un soupir étouffé, il retourna au rez-de-chaussée, en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de revenir ici. Il pouvait s'occuper de la succession et de la vente de la maison sans être obligé d'y remettre les pieds… Tout ici était tellement lourd de souvenirs. Chaque mur, chaque pierre, lui chuchotait les souvenirs du temps où la famille vivait ici toute entière. Les parents, les jumeaux. Maintenant, c'était seul qu'il arpentait les pièces. Le jumeau avait disparu, emporté par un accident, à l'âge de douze ans, et les parents avaient fait leurs adieux au monde trois semaines auparavant, noyés pendant une promenade en bateau. Fye se demandait s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter la mort de Yui…

L'air chaud lui tomba dessus sans prévenir lorsqu'il sortit de la maison et déboucha sur la terrasse. Il y régnait un silence d'été, le calme de la nature et le chant des cigales, mais même ce son qu'il adorait ne parvint pas à lui remonter le moral.

Et puis il _la _vit. La caravane.

C'est vrai… Il avait oublié. Elle était là depuis tout ce temps. Rouillée, elle n'avait plus grand-chose d'une vraie caravane. Elle n'avait plus de toit, plus de porte ; à se demander si elle en avait déjà eu, d'ailleurs. Fye l'avait toujours connue comme ça. Lui et Yui adoraient y grimper quand ils étaient enfants. Le mieux, c'était quand leur père devait transporter quelque chose dans un certain endroit et qu'il leur permettait de monter dedans le temps du court trajet. Il les obligeait à ne pas s'approcher des rebords, dont les cinquante centimètres de hauteur n'aurait pas suffi à les empêcher de tomber, et il prenait la route, avec les jumeaux qui riaient aux éclats.

Puis il revenait l'entreposer dans le jardin, et Fye et Yui s'amusaient à y grimper. Elle n'avait que deux roues, et s'ils sautaient suffisamment fort, elle se mettait à osciller comme une balançoire – c'était drôle. Probablement dangereux aussi, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

- Hey…

La voix résonna derrière lui, et Fye se retourna. Kurogane l'observait, en silence.

- Ça va ?

Il avait eu la délicatesse de le laisser explorer la maison tout seul, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'approcher de cette vieille caravane rouillée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir.

- Ça va, répondit Fye d'une voix faible qui démentait ses paroles.

- C'était à vous, cette vieillerie ?

- Oui. C'était notre caravane.

- C'est une caravane, ce truc ?

Kurogane avait l'intention de le détourner de ses sombres pensées, même s'il devait l'énerver pour ça – mais à voir le sourire qui se peignait sur les lèvres de Fye, il sut que ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Ouais… Mon père l'utilisait de temps en temps, quand il transportait un meuble chez des voisins ou des ordures à la déchetterie. Quand il ne l'utilisait pas, Yui et moi, on jouait dedans. Regarde moi toutes ces inscriptions… On a étrenné nos canifs partout.

Fye se pencha pour lire les mots, qui étaient généralement les mêmes que dans sa chambre – leurs prénoms, des dates, des sigles qu'ils avaient inventés et qui voulaient tout dire, à l'époque… Fye ne se rappelait même plus du sens de certains.

- Je crois qu'on a passé encore plus de temps dans cette caravane que dans notre lit.

Il souriait, mais pour quelqu'un comme Kurogane, qui était à l'affût de ses moindres réactions, le chagrin qui lui bloquait la poitrine était plus que perceptible. En silence, il l'attira contre lui, et Fye n'hésita qu'un millième de seconde avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Désolée, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du revenir ici.

Kurogane aussi le savait. Revenir sur les lieux de son enfance, là où il avait partagé tant de temps avec ceux qui l'aimaient, et se rappeler à chaque seconde qui passait qu'ils avaient tous disparu à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée. Surtout pour quelqu'un à fleur de peau comme Fye l'était. En silence, il lui caressa les cheveux, et Fye finit par se reculer doucement. Le brun s'attendait à le voir pleurer, mais contre toute attente, ses yeux étaient secs.

- Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais voir ici, déclara-t-il. On peut y aller.

Son visage reprit une expression un peu plus ferme, mais sa main se glissa dans celle de Kurogane, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir y arriver tout seul. Leurs pas craquèrent sur l'herbe sèche, brûlée par la chaleur, puis crissèrent sur les graviers de l'entrée de la maison – la clé tourna dans la serrure, et depuis la porte jusqu'à la voiture, Fye ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers la caravane.

*FIN*

* * *

><p>Fin : 08h49<p>

Et voilà mes loulous, je vous bisoute jusqu'à la prochaine Nuit !


	5. Une mouche dans la soupe

Salut les gens, voici le début de ma contribution à la Nuit du FoF du vendredi 2 mars 2012 ! Tout frais pondu de ce soir, excusez les fautes (n'hésitez pas à me les montrer du doigt, moi j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous).

Thème : Soupe.  
>Fandom : Tsubasa (Kuro x Fay)<br>Titre : Une mouche dans la soupe  
>Début : 21h01<p>

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Il était déjà 20h18. Et comme il était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance, ça faisait donc vingt-huit minutes qu'il l'attendait, assis tout seul comme un idiot à la table de ce restaurant. Les gens le regardaient, chuchotaient sur son compte, il en était parfaitement conscient, et il détestait ça. Il avait envie de se retourner et de leur crier "vous voulez ma photo ?" histoire que ces vieilles biques retournent à leur plat et le laissent tranquille... Merde, à la fin ! C'était si drôle de ça, de contempler la déchéance d'un type en train de se faire poser un lapin ?

Il avait dit 20h pile. Il l'avait dit, il en était sûr. Il avait même ajouté que si l'autre ne daignait pas se pointer à l'heure, il le virerait. Dans tous les pays du monde, ça s'appelait une menace, et pourtant, l'autre n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de son job, à en juger par le temps qui continuait à courir sur la montre de Kurogane.

- Monsieur prendra ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers le serveur en costard irréprochable qui venait prendre sa commande, carnet en main. Il avait repoussé le moment en prétextant qu'il attendait quelqu'un, mais l'autre n'arrivait pas, et dans les yeux du serveur, c'était marqué en grosses lettres de feu : "ça commence à bien faire, maintenant, ou tu commandes quelque chose, ou tu te barres". Les restaurants, c'était plus ce que c'était…

Il envisagea vaguement de prendre une bouteille de vin, mais si Fye ne venait pas, il risquerait de la finir tout seul pour essuyer la défection du blond, et il prenait le volant après. Il avait beau être irrité, il n'avait pas encore l'inconscience de prendre le volant après avoir bu. Il jeta donc un regard rapide à la carte des menus, et y vit quelque chose qui retint son attention.

- La soupe de crevettes.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, répondit Kurogane d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas trop intérêt à le faire chier encore plus en cet instant précis.

Le serveur reçut le message cinq sur cinq et s'évanouit de son champ de vision aussi rapidement que s'il avait transplané. En voilà un qui n'était pas totalement dur de la feuille, et qui comprenait qu'il valait mieux éviter de pousser sa chance quand il était dans cet état. Ce que l'autre blond ne comprenait pas, visiblement.

Pourquoi la soupe de crevettes ? Une lubie, comme ça. Fye détestait les crevettes. Une façon de se venger ? Mais si l'autre ne venait pas, ça ne servirait à rien.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure, là ! Est-ce qu'il était encore collé à son ordi, chez lui, à jouer à WoW, et qu'il avait oublié que Kurogane lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir ? Non, impossible. Le brun avait pris soin de le lui rappeler avant qu'il ne quitte les bureaux, vers dix-sept heures. Il lui avait dit, "vingt heures pile. T'as une minute de retard, je te vire". Tout le monde dans la pièce avait tourné la tête vers eux, l'air de dire "oh oh, Fye a _encore_ foutu le chef en rogne !" et le blond avait rapidement hoché la tête, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention de ses collègues sur le _favoritisme_ du boss à son égard – favoritisme qui au final n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils couchaient ensemble.

C'était ça, le problème. Ils couchaient ensemble, mais Fye n'avait pas l'air décidé à tomber amoureux de lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour l'y pousser… Les menaces de licenciement remises aux calendes grecques, les rendez-vous au restaurant, et même lorsqu'ils passaient leur temps à bavarder ensemble sur msn, comme les no-lifes qu'ils étaient : Kurogane avait plus que jamais la sensation que tout ce qu'il faisait, lorsque ça sortait d'un lit, laissait Fye indifférent.

L'air distrait, il posa le regard sur l'assiette de soupe qui commençait à refroidir devant lui, et se demanda depuis combien de temps la mouche flottait dedans. Est-ce qu'elle était déjà là quand le serveur l'avait apportée ? Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, vu l'attitude d'hostilité dont l'homme en costard avait fait montre, mais ça aurait été bien idiot de sa part, puisqu'avec une grosse mouche à poils comme celle-ci, Kurogane n'aurait pas manqué de le remarquer, même avec un 1 sur un dé de 20 à un jet de concentration.

Allons bon, voilà que le geek refaisait surface.

Quelle idée d'avoir voulu venir dans ce restaurant, alors qu'il aurait pu aller chez Fye, prendre son ordi, et passer toute la nuit avec lui sur WoW, ou jouer ensemble à Counter Strike en appréciant le son des enceintes disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce et les détails de son énorme télé HD. Le bougre était drôlement bien achalandé quand ça concernait les nouvelles technologies – même Kurogane, qui en tant que patron gagnait pourtant trois fois son salaire, n'en avait pas autant chez lui.

La mouche flottait sur le potage, entre deux crevettes, et Kurogane l'observait, fasciné. Elle bougeait lentement, dérivant sur l'infini de la surface de l'assiette, battant de temps en temps une aile engluée de soupe – ah ! elle était encore vivante ! - et se débattant parfois avec l'énergie du désespoir pendant quelques secondes, avant de retomber dans sa léthargie. D'humeur nostalgique, Kurogane y voyait une métaphore de sa relation avec le blond : c'était lui, la mouche dans le potage, l'intrus, le type indésirable, et pourtant englué jusqu'à la racine, incapable de s'enfuir, de prendre ses distances. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre doucement la mort, noyé dans un liquide poisseux, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Est-ce qu'elle avait une chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre, cette mouche ? Kurogane en doutait. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le mode de fonctionnement des mouches, mais maintenant que ses ailes fragiles étaient engluées de soupe, il doutait qu'elle puisse à nouveau voler correctement – et si elle ne pouvait plus voler, alors elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Lui aussi, c'était pareil. Il volait depuis des années sur les ailes de la liberté, et Fye était arrivé dans sa boîte, il était arrivé sur son serveur, il s'était infiltré dans son msn, et il avait enroulé ces ailes avec les chaînes les plus puissantes dont il disposait, et, le plus fort – sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout comme le potage ne s'était pas rendu compte que la mouche était en train de se noyer dedans.

… Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas un peu trop loin, là ? C'était pas très sympa de comparer Fye à de la soupe. Certes, il était un peu soupe-au-lait parfois, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Il était vivant, rayonnant, charismatique… tout ce qu'une soupe n'était pas.

_Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?_

Kurogane hocha la tête. Ce blond lui faisait vraiment dire – ou plutôt penser, en l'occurrence – des conneries.

Mais peu importe, s'il venait. Il était 20h44 maintenant, et ça faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait pour rien. Les gens qui lui jetaient des regards intrigués étaient partis et avaient été remplacés par d'autres, qui l'observaient toujours autant… Et il avait toujours autant envie de leur crier de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Envahi par une brusque vague de fureur, il se releva brutalement, sa chaise raclant sur le parquet, et se trouva nez à nez avec un blond qui était loin de lui être inconnu, qui avait les joues rouges et les cheveux emmêlés, et qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, à bout de souffle :

- Pardon… Suis en… retard !

Kurogane cligna des yeux devant l'apparition – il n'était pas le seul à être saisi. D'autres clients, autour d'eux, s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour contempler l'étrange papillon fluorescent qui venait de s'échouer dans le restaurant.

Kurogane eut envie de lui crier dessus. Il eut envie de hurler "_je t'avais dit que je te virerais si t'arrivais en retard !_", il eut envie de lui faire comprendre sa douleur. _Une heure, _putain. On ne faisait pas attendre les gens _une heure._ Même quand on avait une excuse en béton. Est-ce qu'il en avait une, d'ailleurs ? Il avait tout l'air d'avoir oublié que Kurogane l'avait invité.

- J'ai voulu… passer t'acheter un cadeau… d'anniversaire avant de partir, huu, et… je me suis retrouvé dans les bouchons, et puis un monde fou dans les magasins… Le bordel total…

Ce n'était pas évident de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, lorsqu'il parlait de cette manière décousue, mais une chose dans sa phrase avait frappé Kurogane.

Cadeau d'anniversaire ?

C'est vrai… C'était aujourd'hui… Il avait oublié… Mais l'autre, comment il le savait ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de lui avoir déjà dit.

- Tu… tu l'as appris où ? demanda Kurogane, en se maudissant instantanément d'avoir bafouillé.

- C'était marqué sur ton profil sur je sais plus quel forum, répondit Fye avec un sourire rayonnant. C'était pas pour ça que tu m'avais invité au resto ? Je voulais marquer le coup de mon côté…

Il lui tendit un paquet plat et oblongue que Kurogane n'eut même pas besoin de déballer pour savoir que c'était le dernier Call of Duty. Délicate attention quand on considérait la personne de qui ça venait – plein de conséquences que Fye ne devait certainement même pas imaginer. Quand on offrait un jeu comme Call of Duty, ce n'était pas pour que l'autre y joue tout seul dans son coin ; en faisant ça, Fye lui disait clairement : ça ne me dérange pas que tu fasses partie de ma vie privée. Tu es bien là, dans mon appart, sur mon canapé, pourquoi t'y resterais pas ?

- Euh… ça va ? demanda Fye, inquiet par le long silence de son vis-à-vis. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, répondit Kurogane lentement. Si si, ça me plaît.

En vérité, il avait envie de l'attirer à lui pour lui rouler le patin le plus mémorable de toute sa vie ; mais c'était sans compter les regards curieux autour de lui, et il n'avait pas commandé le vin qui aurait pu le pousser à réagir comme ça. Il se contenta de le regarder d'une telle façon que les joues de Fye se teintèrent d'un beau rouge soutenu.

- Messieurs, vous désirez commander ?

Le serveur en costard venait d'arriver et briser la bulle bien lisse qui venait de s'établir entre les deux, et Kurogane se tourna vers lui. Encore cet emmerdeur ! Cette fois, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il haussa un sourcil façon PDG, et prit sa voix la plus arrogante pour dire :

- Vous plaisantez ? Alors que vous m'avez servi une soupe avec une mouche dedans ?

Un énorme silence s'installa autour d'eux, les clients les regardant bouche bée – Fye également – et le serveur devenant plus livide que la serviette qu'il portait à son bras.

- Je… Je vous demande pardon, mais…

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Regardez par vous-même, elle y est encore.

Le brun put presque sentir le frémissement des gens autour d'eux qui tentaient de se lever à moitié sur leur chaise pour regarder si c'était vrai, et Fye qui fronçait les sourcils en voyant les crevettes flotter à côté de la mouche incriminée, comme si c'était ça, l'horreur réelle du spectacle. Le serveur, qui venait de regarder l'assiette également, perdit complètement contenance, et se contenta de se répandre en excuses, que Kurogane balaya d'un geste négligent de la main.

- Eh bien voilà, vous avez votre réponse : non, je ne désire pas commander. Et soyez certain que je ne risque pas d'avoir l'envie de revenir commander quelque chose ici à nouveau.

Il ramassa d'un geste royal son manteau au dos de la chaise, et traîna Fye vers la sortie, pendant que le pauvre serveur restait planté là, immobile et hagard comme si la foudre venait de tomber à ses pieds.

- On rentre ? demanda Fye, intrigué.

- On va chez toi. Je veux tester mon nouveau cadeau d'anniversaire, et ta télé est plus grande que la mienne.

- Ah bon… Parce que j'avais dans l'idée de t'offrir un autre cadeau d'anniversaire, en nature celui-là… Tu ne préfères pas y goûter avant l'autre ?

Kurogane observa le sourire mutin qui naissait sur les lèvres de Fye, et remarqua la façon qu'avait le blond de s'accrocher à son bras tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue vers l'endroit où il était garé.

Peut-être bien qu'il avait tout faux, finalement… Peut-être que Fye l'aimait. À sa façon, qui n'était pas toujours compréhensible… Mais tout de même. Il l'aimait.

S'en rendre compte, ça valait bien toutes les mouches du monde dans son assiette de soupe.

* * *

><p>Fin : 22h10.<p>

Si ça vous a rappelé un autre OS de ma composition, ce n'est pas sans fondement... J'avais envie de faire une petite séquelle à l'histoire de ces deux geeks. ^^

A très bientôt pour le prochain OS !


	6. A tes lèvres

Voici un autre OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF du 2 mars 2012 !

Thème : Sang  
>Titre : A tes lèvres<br>Fandom : Tsubasa  
>Contexte : Arc de Tôkyô, juste après la transformation de Fye.<br>Début : 00h01 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Il se laissait mourir.

Kurogane le voyait bien, et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait absolument aucun droit sur cette affaire, aucune possibilité d'intervention, il avait déjà fait le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Maintenant, tout reposait sur les épaules de Fye – et il se laissait mourir.

Le blond était allongé sur le lit délabré qui composait le seul mobilier de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Kurogane ne savait pas s'il était endormi ou s'il était éveillé – quoi qu'il en soit, aucun son n'émanait de sa personne, même pas celui de sa respiration.

Peut-être même qu'il était déjà mort.

Le brun secoua la tête – ce n'était pas déjà très joyeux en temps normal, inutile d'en rajouter une couche avec ce genre d'idées glauques.

- Hey.

Sa voix brisa le silence de la pièce pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, avant qu'il ne se reforme autour d'eux aussi compact et angoissant qu'avant. Fye n'eut aucune réaction, et Kurogane sut qu'il ne dormait pas. S'il dormait, le son de sa voix l'aurait réveillé ; il avait le sommeil très léger ces derniers temps. S'il ne dormait pas, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu l'interjection, mais il choisissait de l'ignorer – tout comme il choisissait d'ignorer tout ce qui avait trait à Kurogane, ces derniers temps.

Courbaturé d'être resté assis contre le mur si longtemps, le brun se leva, et s'approcha du lit, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce sans meubles, soulevant un nuage de poussière à chaque mouvement. Fye ne dormait pas, comme il s'y attendait. Le blond regardait le plafond de son seul œil valide, et le vide intersidéral qui se lisait dans son regard doré aurait fait peur à n'importe qui – mais Kurogane n'était pas n'importe qui. Il approcha encore.

La seule chose qui indiqua à Kurogane que Fye avait conscience de sa présence, ce fut la façon dont sa pupille unique se rétracta subitement. En dehors de ça, aucun mouvement ; mais c'était déjà trop.

- Tu veux boire ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait la question. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction.

- Je vais en laisser couler. Si jamais tu en veux…

D'un geste vif, il fit glisser le couteau sur sa peau, et le sang perla à son poignet, d'abord une goutte, suivie de beaucoup d'autres, qui roulèrent sur sa peau et dévalèrent sur le sol, en grande quantité – si grande que même lui était capable de sentir l'odeur du sang.

Il retourna s'asseoir contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, laissant derrière lui une trace sanglante, et se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine de s'ouvrir chaque jour le poignet pour ça. Il espérait que Fye aurait hérité des envies vampires en même temps que des caractéristiques, et qu'il ne resterait pas insensible à l'odeur de l'hémoglobine, mais soit il s'était trompé dans son calcul, soit le blond avait une maîtrise de soi bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé – ce qui, au fond, ne l'aurait qu'à moitié surpris, connaissant le personnage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si c'était inutile, il continuerait à le faire tous les jours, parce qu'il y avait une petite chance que ça fonctionne. Il aurait pu laisser goutter son poignet sur les lèvres de Fye, comme il l'avait fait ce jour sinistre où il avait fallu le transformer, mais il doutait que le blond se laisse faire. Il fallait que l'initiative vienne de lui ; Kurogane, lui, avait fait sa part du boulot, et il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le sang qui coulait de son poignet était d'un rouge rubis étrangement séduisant. Il brillait à la lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre sale, il évoluait en grosse gouttes sur sa peau, avant de tomber sur sol, devant lui. Et si lui, il avait dû devenir vampire pour ne pas mourir ? Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté de boire de le sang de Fye, s'il avait été à sa place ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que de vivre en dépendant de lui ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été capable de boire le sang de son compagnon d'armes pour assurer sa survie ?

Quelque part, il comprenait ses réticences. Mais ils n'étaient pas passés par toutes ces difficultés pour que Fye se laisse simplement mourir. Si seulement, si seulement il décidait d'accepter la situation…

Il ne s'agissait que d'y tremper les lèvres. Pour la première fois, en tout cas. Accepter, doucement… Le deuxième jour, il en prendrait plus. Et encore plus le troisième. Là, au moins, juste y tremper les lèvres…

Kurogane porta son poignet à sa bouche, et sa langue courut le long de sa plaie, teintant ses lèvres d'écarlate. Il avait déjà goûté à son propre sang – qui n'avait jamais léché une petite blessure en étant enfant, en se prenant pour un vampire ? Ça avait été son cas. Maintenant, le vrai vampire se trouvait en face de lui, et il refusait de boire. Tu parles d'une ironie du sort.

Mais lorsque Kurogane leva de nouveau les yeux, Fye avait bougé. Sans même qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, il s'était assis sur le lit, et il fixait Kurogane de ses yeux de glace, qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre ces derniers temps que le ressentiment. Sauf que là, une autre lueur y brillait. Légèrement interloqué, Kurogane éloigna son poignet de ses lèvres, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris dans une telle posture. Puis il tendit lentement le poignet vers Fye, qui lui rendit un regard indéchiffrable, sans bouger. On aurait un chat, fier et orgueilleux, refusant la nourriture du maître parce qu'il ne la jugeait pas assez bonne à son goût.

Puis le chat bougea. Kurogane n'eut même pas l'impression de le voir se mouvoir, mais l'instant d'après, il était agenouillé en face de lui. Lorsque le brun lui tendait une nouvelle fois son poignet, il le repoussa d'un geste sec de la main – et Kurogane s'interrogea. S'il n'en avait pas après le sang, après quoi en avait-il ?

Il eut sa réponse un quart de seconde plus tard, lorsque les lèvres de Fye se posèrent sur les siennes pour lécher le sang qui les souillait. Le brun sursauta si fort que sa tête cogna contre le mur de béton derrière – et ça, ça faisait pas du bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f…

- Chut, ordonna Fye, son œil doré brillant d'une lueur menaçante. Tu voulais que je boive, je bois.

- Bois à mon poignet !

Il regretta son impétuosité. Que Fye boive à son poignet, à son cou ou à ses lèvres, l'important, c'était qu'il boive. Peu importe comment. L'important, c'était qu'il ne meure pas. Pour ça, il serait capable de supporter une situation aussi étrange que celle-ci.

Il fit de nouveau glisser ses lèvres contre sa plaie pour les maculer de sang, et l'instant d'après, Fye avait tout fait disparaître encore une fois.

- À tes lèvres, je peux boire, murmura le blond. Je ne boirai que comme ça. À tes lèvres.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors. Chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin, il ferait couler le sang sur ses lèvres, pour que le blond vienne le récupérer, et faire errer sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils flirtaient avec des choses dangereuses, mais qu'importait, puisque Fye venait de faire le premier pas qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, en acceptant de boire la première goutte de son sang.

* * *

><p>Fin : 00h33<p> 


	7. La boutique du magicien

Voici mon dernier OS pour la Nuit du FoF du vendredi 2 mars 2012 ! Un peu plus long que d'habitude, et un peu plus qu'une heure, aussi...

Thème : Mystère  
>Titre : La boutique du magicien<br>Fandom : Tsubasa  
>Début : 16h52<p>

L'OS est un peu étrange, je crois, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

La boutique était là depuis un certain temps – Kurogane ne s'en rappelait plus avec précision, mais il y avait eu un _avant _et un _après. _Dans le village, ça avait jasé, quand elle était née. Fourrée entre deux maisons couleur de terre, elle attirait le regard, avec sa forme tarabiscotée, sa porte incrustée de pierres précieuses, et toutes les breloques qui pendaient aux fenêtres.

Pourquoi son propriétaire avait-il décidé de venir s'installer dans ce village en particulier ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, ce village. Ce n'était pas une plaque tournante du commerce, il n'était pas particulièrement grand, avec sa cinquantaine de maisons, ses deux rues principales et sa place centrale, où la fontaine n'écoulait qu'un mince filet d'eau, quand elle n'était pas gelée comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, serrées les unes contre les autres pour se protéger du froid et de la forêt menaçante qui bordait le côté sud-ouest, et les habitants filaient dans les rues comme des ombres, sans s'arrêter. Le village n'était que le village. C'était un bien drôle d'endroit pour venir chercher fortune, surtout avec une boutique de magie.

Il ne connaissait personne qui y soit jamais entré. Bien sûr, les rumeurs allaient bon train, on prétendait que sous ses dehors colorés, la maison cachait des cadavres, que son propriétaire faisait des potions avec des souris broyées et des yeux humains, et que la fumée qui s'élevait de la cheminée emportait parfois avec elle ce qui ressemblait à des soupirs d'âmes vouées à la damnation. Les villageois faisaient un détour pour l'éviter, et même les maisons d'à côté semblaient se reculer le plus possible pour ne pas toucher l'étrange boutique.

Kurogane, lui, ne ressentait aucune hostilité, mais plutôt une curiosité sans bornes. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, encore adolescent, il avait tenté de jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres, mais sa mère, horrifiée, l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou et l'avait ramené dans la maison en lui interdisant de refaire une telle chose. Et s'il se faisait enlever par le magicien mangeur d'âmes, hein ?

Comment les villageois savaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'un magicien et non d'une magicienne, Kurogane n'en savait rien. Personne ne prétendait l'avoir déjà rencontré, même si quelques-uns évoquaient avoir entrevu une ombre rôder la nuit, prétendant que ça pourrait bien être lui… Mais personne n'en était sûr. Adolescent, Kurogane en avait fait des nuits blanches, dévoré par l'envie de savoir – mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse.

Son imagination, toutefois, s'était chargée de créer pour lui les détails qui lui manquaient. Dans sa tête, était d'abord née une sorcière, vêtue d'une cape grise, d'un chapeau miteux et rapiécé, bossue et avec une verrue sur le nez ; puis lorsqu'il était repassé devant la porte étincelante de joyaux, il s'était dit que son image mentale ne correspondait pas avec celle que renvoyait cette porte. La vieille sorcière était donc devenue une belle jeune fille, vêtue de noir, au chapeau pointu en soie, aux cheveux noir corbeau, prête à attirer ses clients en Enfer grâce à sa beauté. Puis, la rumeur avait commencé à courir comme quoi il s'agissait d'un magicien mangeur d'âmes ; disparue, la belle magicienne, remplacée par l'image que se faisait Kurogane d'un magicien : un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la longue barbe blanche, vêtu d'une robe violette et d'un chapeau cornu de la même couleur. L'image avait maintes fois évolué au cours des années, et maintenant, Kurogane ne savait pas plus qu'au premier jour à quoi s'en tenir.

Mais il allait très bientôt savoir ce qu'il en était.

Le vent sifflait et hurlait, s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, alors qu'il se tenait planté dans la rue, à quelques mètres de la boutique, observant la devanture d'un œil intrigué. Comment le magicien avait-il pu faire des profits, ces dernières années ? Il n'avait jamais vu une seule personne passer le seuil de sa porte. Et pourtant, c'était marqué au dessus, sans aucun doute possible : "boutique de magie".

Peut-être que si son propriétaire lui avait donné un autre titre, la boutique aurait connu une autre destinée. La magie n'était pas bien vue, dans le coin, mais il suffisait de remplacer le mot _magie_ par _alchimancie _pour satisfaire même les plus exigeants – ce que Kurogane trouvait idiot, puisqu'au final, il s'agissait de la même chose. Mais allez donc faire entendre raison à ces esprits fermés…

- Hé, le tchôt ! Qu'esse-tu r'gardes la maison du mangeur d'âme ? T'as envie de t'faire attraper ti aussi ?

Kurogane tourna la tête vers le vieil homme qui bravait le vent pour pousser sa brouette vers sa maison – il le connaissait, c'était un de ses voisins. De toute façon, tout le monde se connaissait, dans ce petit village ; personne n'y arrivait, personne n'en sortait, et tout le monde s'y fréquentait depuis l'enfance. Parmi tout ce petit monde, où les esprits fermés faisaient naître d'autres esprits fermés, où l'intelligence ne volait pas plus haut que la culture des champs et l'organisation d'une vie en autarcie, ou presque, Kurogane se faisait souvent l'effet d'un alien. Il ne comprenait pas les gens de son âge, il s'indignait devant l'intolérance de ses aînés, et les anciens avec leurs esprits retors l'insupportaient.

D'ailleurs, le village le lui rendait bien – le fait qu'il aimait lire, qu'il aimait engager la conversation avec les marchands qui passaient de temps en temps, qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus sur le monde extérieur, qu'il était intéressé par des choses inutiles comme l'étude de l'astrologie ou l'art, tous ces détails faisaient qu'il était considéré par les autres comme un type un peu bizarre. _L'a pas toute sa tête,_ comme disait l'Ancien, le chef du village. Kurogane s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Si avoir toute sa tête, c'était leur ressembler, il préférait autant vivre à sa façon.

Sa mère avait longtemps souffert de l'_autisme_ de son fils, comme elle disait. Maintenant, elle était morte, et elle n'avait plus à souffrir de rien du tout. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, le seul lien qui le retenait au village s'était brisé. Il lui avait fallu deux mois pour réunir le courage de prendre la décision, mais à présent, c'était fait ; il se tenait au milieu de la rue pavée, et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Maintenant, il se sentait incapable de continuer à vivre dans l'univers gris et morne du village ; il voulait de la nouveauté, du mystère.

Il jeta un regard au vieil homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

- C'est mon intention, répondit-il sèchement.

Le vieux écarquilla les yeux, et marmonna un : "_l'est chtarbé, le tchôt ! L'a qu'à s'dépatouiller tout seul, mi, j'veux nin savoir !"_ avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes – et Kurogane reporta son attention sur l'étrange porte étincelante. Les premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber, et il avait les doigts gelés : s'il voulait entrer, c'était maintenant. D'autant que le vieux ne tarderait pas à prévenir les autres commères, et tout le monde viendrait l'espionner – l'idée lui était insupportable. Il sentait déjà des regards poindre aux fenêtres des maisons derrière lui.

Lentement, il approcha de la maison qui avait si longtemps hanté ses rêves et ses nuits sans sommeil. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait finir par sortir de sa poitrine s'il continuait à battre avec tant de force…

Mais il n'était plus ce gamin qu'on pouvait apeurer à volonté. Il avait vingt-deux ans bien sonnés, il était grand, il était fort, et il était un mesure de se défendre contre un vieux débris de magicien si celui-ci cherchait à lui voler son âme.

Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais avant même d'avoir heurté le bois, dont les pierres précieuses semblaient scintiller encore plus à son approche, un déclic s'était fait entendre, et le battant s'ouvrit de trois millimètres.

Il se figea, la main en l'air, les yeux écarquillés – si jamais il avait douté que le propriétaire soit réellement un magicien, voilà qui était fait. Comment aurait-il pu se douter de sa présence autrement, et lui déverrouiller la porte avant même qu'il n'ait frappé ? Il ne lui vint pas un instant à l'esprit que l'habitant de l'étrange maison aurait pu l'apercevoir depuis ses fenêtres. Puisque lui n'avait jamais rien vu en regardant depuis l'extérieur, il ne concevait même pas qu'on puisse le voir en regardant depuis l'intérieur.

Il était en train de se demander que faire, en contemplant la fente de néant sur laquelle la porte venait de s'ouvrir, quand une voix douce se glissa à travers l'entrebâillement pour parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Kurogane, par-dessus le sifflement rageur du vent et le bruit du seau métallique qui dévalait la rue dans un fracas terrifiant.

- Entre, Kurogane.

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. On connaissait son nom. Qui que puisse être la personne à l'intérieur, elle savait qui il était. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, à la petite place, à la fontaine dont l'eau était gelée, aux maisons ternes et froides, aux volets fermés, aux personnes qui l'espionnaient depuis le premier étage, aux pavés sur lesquels la neige commençait à se déposer, et au ciel gris et sombre qui flottait juste au dessus du village, et qui ne le quittait presque jamais. S'il entrait, il n'était pas certain de revoir ce paysage une nouvelle fois ; mais la voix était douce, un courant d'air chaud filtrait par la fente, ainsi qu'une odeur attirante, et Kurogane haussa les épaules en se détournant. Il poussa la porte scintillante et la referma derrière lui.

Enfin, il se trouvait dans la boutique mystérieuse...

L'intérieur de la maison était, de bien des façons, plus éblouissant que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé par le passé ; c'était un merveilleux bric-à-brac, rempli de babioles brillantes, de pendants scintillants, d'étoffes douces et chatoyantes. Un tapis arrondi et soyeux, aux motifs étranges, était posé sur le sol, et des oiseaux faits de rubans voletaient dans la pièce, au plafond très haut, avec des froissements de tissus. Une minuscule fontaine dans un coin de la pièce faisait naître un petit chuintement, et l'air était éthéré, un peu vaporeux, car l'eau de la fontaine se déversait dans un bassin de pierre d'où naissait de la fumée. Des bougies odorantes étaient allumées de ci de là, et éclairaient vaguement l'occupant de la pièce, assis sur un énorme et confortable pouf posé sur le tapis.

C'était peut-être lui la chose la plus surprenante dans cette pièce, qui contrastait déjà tant avec tout ce que Kurogane avait déjà connu. Déjà, il était blond – une couleur de cheveux que Kurogane n'avait encore jamais vue. Et ses yeux était bleus ; encore une chose qui lui était nouvelle. Il était assis en tailleur, les pieds nus, et ses habits étranges s'accordaient avec l'ambiance de la pièce – un pantalon bouffant de couleur cuivre, à l'étoffe chatoyante, qui s'arrêtait à ses mollets, et un haut de la même couleur avec des motifs blancs fleuris, à col mao, mais dont les manches courtes dévoilaient ses bras, d'une pâleur étrange.

C'était une vision complètement différente de celle à laquelle s'attendait Kurogane. Où était le magicien avec sa robe violette et sa barbe blanche ? L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui – si c'était vraiment un homme – était jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il devait être à peine plus vieux que lui. Est-ce que c'était lui qui tenait la boutique, depuis toutes ces années ? Mais il devait être un gamin lorsqu'il s'était installé...

L'étrange hôte lui servit un sourire mystérieux et fit un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui, sur un pouf inoccupé.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il de sa voix chantante.

Comme si c'était indépendant de sa volonté, il vit avec stupeur son corps obéir à l'injonction et aller s'asseoir en face du magicien, qui lui souriait toujours. Est-ce que c'était de la magie, ça aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? grinça-t-il, méfiant.

- C'est à moi de te poser la question, répondit le blond sans se départir de son expression pleine de douceur. C'est toi qui as décidé de venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

- Je…

Pris de cours, Kurogane fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, toutes les fibres de son corps tendaient vers l'autre, comme s'il avait brutalement décidé de le prendre pour point central de son existence. Il fut pris de l'envie absurde de tout lui dire, et avant de l'avoir réalisé, ses lèvres commençaient déjà à raconter.

- Ma mère est morte. Il y a deux mois. C'était pendant que je dormais, et elle est entrée dans mon rêve…

Il s'attendait à déclencher les rires moqueurs du mage, mais l'autre resta silencieux et attentif, ses yeux à la couleur déstabilisante posés sur le brun.

- Elle possédait de pouvoir de lire dans les rêves, et elle m'a dit qu'on rêvait, au moment de mourir… Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, et qu'après sa mort, il faudrait que je vienne te voir… Ça m'a étonné, elle a toujours été contre, de son vivant. Quand je m'approchais de cette maison, elle devenait hystérique… Mais là, elle a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te voir. Que tu m'aiderais à trouver son assassin… Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était morte. Quelqu'un lui avait passé une épée à travers le corps…

Le magicien écoutait attentivement le récit de Kurogane, l'air sérieux, et le brun avait l'impression que son vis-à-vis lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu peux m'aider à retrouver son assassin ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit le blond d'un air mystérieux.

- Hein ? Mais… La boutique... Ça fait des années que…

- La boutique, ce n'est qu'une diversion. Tu as bien vu que personne n'y est jamais entré, de toute façon. J'attendais que tu te manifestes.

- Mais…

Kurogane ne comprenait rien. Ça devait certainement se lire sur son visage, car le mage blond se remit à sourire.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été envoyé ici. À cause de cet homme qui a tué ta mère – ou devrais-je dire, grâce à cet homme ? – nos destins sont liés. On m'a dit de créer cette boutique et d'attendre que tu viennes me trouver ; maintenant que c'est fait, la boutique va disparaître.

- … Et nous ? Et toi ?

- On va partir à la recherche de l'assassin, bien sûr. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans d'autres mondes…

- … Comment ça, d'autres mondes ?

- Tu verras, sourit l'homme avec son mystérieux sourire. Tout trouvera sa réponse en temps et en heure. Maintenant, si tu es prêt à partir, on peut y aller.

Confondu, Kurogane regarda l'homme se lever, et vit les étoffes cuivrées de ses vêtements se transformer en habits blancs et bleus matelassés.

- Mes habits de voyage, dit-il avec un sourire. Les autres, c'était pour coller au style de la pièce. On y va ?

Lentement, Kurogane se leva, et posa la main dans celles que lui tendait le magicien.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ah ! C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Fye… Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Kurogane. Je sais déjà tout de toi… De ton passé, et de _notre _futur.

Tandis que Fye serrait ses mains dans les siennes, des pans de la pièce commençaient à s'effacer autour d'eux, et Kurogane se demanda si ça avait vraiment été une très bonne idée d'entrer dans la boutique…

- Quel âge tu as ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond se contenta de lui sourire, et Kurogane se sentit encore plus intrigué.

Mais enfin, lui qui voulait du mystère, il était servi.

* * *

><p>Fin : 18h24.<p>

Voilà pour cet OS ! On se retrouve un dans un mois pour la prochaine Nuit !


	8. Aux antipodes

Salut gens ! Voici quelques OS résultats d'une petite journée d'écriture entre amies sur le même principe que les nuits du FoF.

Thème 1 : opposé

Début : 17h16

Note : pas relu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Lui et moi, on était opposés sur à peu près tous les points possibles et imaginables.

Il aimait les films d'amour, moi les films d'actions. Il adorait le fromage, moi je préférais les fruits. Mais le seul fromage que j'aimais, le chèvre, c'était le seul dont il ne pouvait pas supporter le goût, évidemment. Il aimait lire, moi je préférais les jeux vidéos. Il écoutait du classique, alors que je ne jurais que par Aerosmith. Il préférait la nature ; j'aurais pu vivre dans une mégapole bourrée de gratte-ciels. Il était couche tard, j'étais lève-tôt. Il était blond et j'étais brun, il avait les yeux bleus, et j'avais les yeux rouges.

Il aimait les garçons, et moi je préférais les filles.

C'est pas que ça nous dérangeait d'être en opposition. Je veux dire, les débats étaient intéressants, on pouvait ressortir du cinéma et bavarder pendant des heures sur ce qu'on venait de voir ; il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire, un qui avait adoré, et l'autre qui avait détesté. Les argumentaires pouvaient durer des soirées entières.

Dans notre colocation, on ne s'ennuyait pas, même si ce n'était pas évident de tirer quelque chose de nos deux caractères aux antipodes. Quelque part, il suffisait juste de s'y habituer : une fois qu'on avait plus ou moins compris le mode d'emploi, c'était facile d'éviter certain sujets qui fâchaient – la politique et la religion, par exemple, ceux qui sont le plus susceptibles d'amener des disputes entre amis. Il était ultra vert et moi j'étais infra-rouge, gauchiste au point de chanter l'Internationale dans ma douche. Pour la religion, il était athée et moi j'étais agnostique. Nos points de vue n'étaient pas si éloignés, à tout prendre, mais il y avait toujours quelques petites divergences.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il cuisinait ; c'était moi qui mangeais tout. Pour compenser, je faisais parfois des tentatives de plat, qui me paraissaient proprement immangeables, mais qui trouvaient toujours son approbation. Le matin, sur la table du petit déjeuner, il y avait son bol de café et ma tasse de thé, ses croissants et mes pains au chocolat, son jus de fruits et mon jus de pamplemousse. Au moins, dans cette histoire, aucun de nous n'allait piquer les provisions de l'autre en cachette dans le frigo.

On était des exacts contraires, lui et moi, mais on ne s'était jamais disputés une seule fois, même lorsqu'il faisait exprès de m'agacer et que je faisais semblant de me mettre en colère. Parfois, bien sûr, il m'agaçait – impossible de le nier. Mais plus tard, lorsqu'on regardait quelque chose à la télé et qu'il s'endormait sur mon épaule, j'oubliais tout ce qui nous séparait. Il n'était plus un humain, il devenait un chaton, et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour lui gratouiller la tête, et il ronronnait dans son sommeil.

J'aurais voulu que ça dure toute la vie, mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué, jusque là : notre relation était pure comme le verre – mais le verre, ça se brise.

La première fissure est apparue ce jour que je n'oublierai jamais, la fois où je suis rentré dans l'appartement et qu'il m'attendait, assis sur le canapé, plongé dans le noir. J'ai allumé la lampe, un peu inquiet, et lorsque je me suis assis à côté de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, il a levé les yeux vers moi et il a souri faiblement.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et ça ne posait pas qu'un petit problème.

- Je sais que tu préfères les filles, a-t-il ajouté. Je ne demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

En amour, comme pour le reste, on était diamétralement opposés. Je me serais battu encore et encore pour obtenir qu'on m'aime en retour ; lui, après m'avoir avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi, il me suggéra d'oublier ce que je venais de dire, et il abandonna avant même d'avoir commencé.

Jusque là, personne d'autre que nous n'avait passé la nuit dans notre appartement ; à partir de ce jour, tout changea drastiquement, puisqu'il se mit à inviter une foule de types que je connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ; ils s'enfermaient dans sa chambre et n'en ressortaient qu'au petit matin, et les murs n'étaient pas assez épais pour que j'ignore ce qu'ils y faisaient.

La situation dura quelques mois, jusqu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Le type avec qui j'étais en colocation n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qui dormait sur mon épaule, ma main dans ses cheveux. On se voyait à peine, on se croisait, et nos paroles étaient teintées d'un étrange formalisme. Et chaque nuit, je l'entendais coucher avec un nouveau type.

J'ai tenté de lui parler ; je pensais qu'en tant qu'adultes, on était capables de communiquer correctement, mais quand les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, j'ai vite réalisé que ma colère était au dessus du seuil légal autorisé pour une simple discussion. Si j'avais su, je me serais tu, et j'aurais enduré ses cris érotiques la nuit en silence, mais l'insulte a glissé de ma bouche, et j'ai vu une pâleur mortelle s'infiltrer sur son visage. Un énorme moment de silence, et puis, il a souri. Ce sourire qu'il me faisait ces derniers mots et que je détestais, tant il n'avait rien en commun avec celui de mon ex-colocataire. Le sourire de celui qui est touché au cœur et qui tente désespérément de le masquer.

- C'est vrai, il a dit. T'as raison. Je suis une traînée.

J'aurais dû m'arracher la langue plutôt que de dire ça… Le remords que j'ai ressenti ne s'effacera probablement jamais.

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, il était parti.

L'appartement, qui avait été peuplé pendant trois ans de nos rires et de nos conversations, m'a paru subitement bien vide. Il est venu chercher ses affaires quand j'étais à la fac, et quand je suis revenu, tout ce qui lui avait un jour appartenu avait disparu, à part les mégots de cigarettes qu'il s'était mis à fumer, quelques temps après avoir commencé à inviter n'importe qui dans sa chambre. Mégots qui sont toujours posés sur la table.

Sa chambre est silencieuse, la nuit, maintenant. De temps en temps, je pousse la porte et je vais m'allonger dans son lit. Ça ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction, surtout quand j'imagine le nombre de types qui sont passés par là, mais il y a toujours l'odeur de ses cheveux imprimée sur son oreiller, et j'en ai besoin.

C'est quelque chose que j'aurais aimé réaliser plus tôt. J'aurais voulu le savoir avant qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampette. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à attendre d'enfouir le nez dans mon oreiller pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas si hétéro que ça. Qu'on était pas si opposés que ça, finalement, lui et moi.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Il n'y a plus que les murs pour m'entendre. Le reste s'est envolé.

Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Fin : 18h00<p> 


	9. Pilier de bar

Deuxième OS de la soirée ! o/

Thème 2 : boire

Début : 18h15

Note : non relu.

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

- Manon la gueuse ne porte jamais d'culotte ! Chevalieeer sors ton dard et décaloootte ! Et bourre la ribauude, fourres-y ta rapière ! Et bourre la ribaude, fourres-y par derrière !

Ce fut lorsqu'il se mit à chanter et que les autres clients du bar commencèrent à lui jeter un regard interloqué que le barman songea qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre créature qui se tenait devant lui à vider verre de gin sur verre de gin. Ça faisait depuis une heure qu'il était là, et il n'avait pas mis longtemps à sombrer dans la déchéance. Il fallait dire que Toya n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un descendre les verres aussi vite – en voilà un dont l'addition serait salée, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez arrêter ? demanda-t-il avec compassion en s'appuyant sur le bar, en face du client.

- Arrêter d'quoi ?

- De boire…

- De boire ? Ha ! Vous m'croyez ivre, c'est ça ! Mais j'vous jure les amis, je suis sobre comme le chameau !

Quelques clients jetèrent un regard moqueur à l'infortuné qui s'était échoué sur le bar, mais Toya se contenta de lui sourire doucement – cet homme était visiblement de ceux qu'il fallait manœuvrer avec douceur ; la moindre petite contrariété pouvait avoir des effets désastreux, non seulement pour l'homme lui-même, mais aussi pour le bar, et Toya n'avait pas envie de voir son gagne-pain réduit en cendres à cause d'une parole malheureuse.

Il observa avec plus d'attention le type qui se soulait en face de lui : le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le profil type des piliers de bar. Jeune, entre vingt, vingt-cinq ans, probablement ; beau, aussi, avec ses cheveux blonds (un peu malmenés, là maintenant) qui tombaient en mèches folles autour de son visage, et ses yeux bleus – à l'expression hagarde, mais qui restaient d'une couleur magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, si c'est pas indiscret ? demanda Toya, intrigué. On ne se saoule pas comme ça tout seul pour le plaisir.

- Le plaisir, merci, j'ai d'jà donné… Avec un peu tout le monde, d'ailleurs… Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait traité de pute…

Ouh là. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer sur cette pente – le terrain paraissait glissant.

- C'est vrai que j'couchais à droite à gauche… Mais il est hétéro bon sang ! Hétéro ! Comment z'auriez voulu qu'je lutte ? C'pas faute de pas lui avoir dit, mais l'était hétéro, bon sang. Et moi j'suis pédé comme une otarie.

- C'est pédé comme un phoque, l'expression consacrée, corrigea Toya.

- Bah le résultat est l'même en tout cas. L'est pédé et j'suis hétéro. Non, 'ttendez, c'est l'inverse, l'est hétéro et j'suis pédé. Ça pouvait pas marcher.

- C'était qui ?

- Mon coloc… Le type parfait… L'était beau, et l'était gentil, et l'était graouh, tellement musclé, et l'était adorable, et l'était… l'était parfait…

- Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

- Z'êtes sourd ou quoi ? J'viens de dire qu'il était hétéro.

- C'est pas une raison ça.

- Ah ? Ça m'paraît une assez bonne raison pourtant !

- Eh ben moi je vous dis que ça veut rien dire, insista Toya. Comme vous me voyez, j'ai été hétéro pendant toute ma vie avant de tomber amoureux d'un mec, et je suis toujours avec lui.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

L'autre venait de lever les yeux vers lui, l'air incrédule, et dans son regard, Toya avait l'impression de revoir le chat Potté.

- Je pense que vous avez peut-être abandonné trop vite… Vous habitez toujours ensemble ?

- Non… J'me suis barré… barré… en silence, comme un voleur… J'en pouvais plus… J'couchais chaque nuit avec un type différent et à chaque fois j'm'imaginais que c'était lui… Fallait que j'me retienne pour pas crier son nom… J'en pouvais plus, fallait que j'me barre…

- Et il est encore dans votre appart, là ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Ça fait deux mois… J'sais pas s'il s'est barré, mais j'suis pas certain qu'il soit content d'me voir réapparaître… Moi le gay, la pute… On était tellement opposés…

- Mais vous vous entendiez bien ?

- Bah, ouais. C'était le pied. Avant que j'lui fasse ma déclaration…

- Il a répondu quoi ?

- Il a pas répondu. J'lui ai dit d'oublier… Ça valait mieux… Il aurait pas été d'accord t'façon.

- Donc vous avez quitté l'appart sans même avoir de réponse de sa part ?

- Il est hétéro ! Hétéro ! Y'avait pas d'espoir possible…

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr. Vous n'êtes pas allé jusqu'au bout. Et s'il avait dit oui ? Vous ne lui avez même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute…

- Mais il aurait PAS dit oui ! C'est Kurogane, bordel. L'est hétéro.

- Kurogane ? manqua de s'étouffer Toya. C'est de lui que vous me causez depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Tu l'connais ?

- On est dans la même classe à la fac.

- Ah bon sang d'bonsoir, le monde est p'tit… L'est p'tit…

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant…

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait deux mois qu'il est en mode zombie, le Kurogane. Je comprenais pas. Maintenant, ça devient clair… Tu devrais aller le voir, mon vieux.

- M'appelle pas vieux, j'ai que 23 ans.

- Fais pas style de pas m'avoir entendu ! Tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu m'as dit ce soir. Parce que si ce mec là te rejette, moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Tu… tu crois ?

Chat Potté, le retour.

- J'en suis à 90% sûr. Tu t'appelles Fye, non ?

- Ouais…

- T'imagines pas le nombre de fois qu'il m'a parlé de toi… Franchement, arrête de perdre du temps, et vas-y. Si t'y vas vraiment, je t'offre ce que t'as bu ce soir.

- Tu ferais ça ? Ah, bon sang, mec… T'es un pote. Y'a pas, t'es un pote. J'vais y aller tout d'suite. Ouaip ! J'vais ouvrir la porte, et j'vais l'embrasser ! Et pis comme ça au moins j'serai sûr pour de bon !

- Bonne idée.

Malgré tout, Toya douta légèrement de la bonne marche de l'opération quand Fye manqua de se rétamer en se redressant , mais le blond lui adressa un sourire vainqueur et lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un air amical.

- T'es un mec, toi !

Il répéta la phrase en se dirigeant vers la porte, et il la répétait encore sur le trottoir qui le menait jusqu'à son ancien appartement.

Fye ne songea pas un seul instant que Kurogane aurait pu déménager entre temps et que l'appartement aurait pu devenir la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre. Dans sa tête aux pensées brumeuses, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de mettre en pratique ce que Toya lui avait conseillé de faire. Il tapa le digicode d'un air soucieux, les chiffres se brouillant devant ses yeux, mais on n'effaçait pas trois ans d'habitudes en deux mois : la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, et il pénétra dans l'immeuble.

Il n'avait qu'à refaire les pas qu'il avait toujours faits (en plus instables) : traverser le hall, appeler l'ascenseur, appuyer sur le bouton pour le 8ème étage, se retrouver dans son couloir si familier, et ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il faisait noir dans l'appartement, mais la porte était ouverte – il aurait pu s'infiltrer en douce et voler n'importe quoi – il faudrait mettre Kurogane en garde.

Il voulait rejoindre doucement la chambre, mais se prit le pied dans la table basse qui avait été un peu déplacée par rapport à ses souvenirs, et poussa un grognement de douleur accompagné d'une flopée d'injures pendant qu'un verre tombait et se brisait sur le plancher. Trois secondes plus tard, Fye vit apparaître sur le pas de la porte de sa propre chambre une silhouette qui tenait une batte de base-ball à la main.

- Plus un geste ! brailla Kurogane.

Fye s'immobilisa, une main sur son tibia où un bleu ne tarderait pas à fleurir, et l'autre en l'air pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions ; et lorsque Kurogane alluma la lumière, le silence stupéfait qui leur tomba dessus sembla subitement incassable.

- Fye ? finit par murmurer le brun, indécis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Beh je, je… Je…

Fye baissa sa main – qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, dans le bar, Toya, déjà ? Parce que là, il ne se rappelait plus très bien, et voir Kuro, sans compter l'alcool, ça lui coupait toutes ses pensées.

- Aime-moi !

Euh, Toya n'avait certainement pas dit ça comme ça. L'autre aurait dû lui faire un plan de bataille plus détaillé – la stupéfaction qui se peignit sur le visage de Kurogane était sans nom.

- Quoi ?

- Je… euh…

Argh, la douleur dans son tibia ! Mais bon. Passer outre. Reposer la jambe, s'avancer vers Kurogane – qui fronça le nez.

- Tu pues l'alcool…

- Je suis sobre comme l'agneau qui vient de naître !

- À d'autres… Pourquoi t'es là ?

- C'est mon appart. C'est normal que j'sois là.

- T'es parti, je te signale.

- Bah j'reviens !

- Et moi là-dedans, t'en fais quoi ? Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça et revenir comme tu veux ? C'est pas un moulin !

Merde. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec Kurogane alors qu'il était venu lui dire à nouveau qu'il l'aimait. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer, brutalement, et se mettre à déborder sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les contrôler.

- J'suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je t'aime, Kuro-chan. Je t'aime. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je veux pas partir… J'veux rester ici avec toi.

Il avança encore d'un pas, et s'effondra presque dans les bras du brun, le serrant contre lui, s'attendant à être rejeté dans les secondes à venir – Kurogane était _hétéro._

Mais d'autres bras, plus puissants que les siens, s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, et l'odeur de Kurogane emplit tout son être alors que le brun lui rendait son étreinte.

- Reste, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai été lent à la détente… Reste avec moi. Je t'aime, moi aussi…

- C… C'est vrai ? balbutia Fye, ahuri, en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Ouais. Reviens vivre ici, ok ?

- Ok… D'accord…

L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Kurogane sur les siennes, et il songea confusément qu'il faudrait qu'il offre un joli cadeau à Toya la prochaine fois qu'il irait au bar… Ça avait été une bonne idée d'aller y boire un verre.

* * *

><p>Fin : 19h03<p> 


	10. La surface du lac

Et voilà le dernier thème de la Nuit !

Thème 5 : glace

Début : 21h22

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Le bois était calme – les seuls bruits qu'il entendait, c'était ceux de ses pas foulant la terre gelée. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient pas ; il faisait bien trop froid pour ça – ils se terraient dans leur nids en tremblant sous leurs plumes.

Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il avait emprunté ce sentier sous les arbres, qui semblaient faire ployer leurs hautes branches vers lui – à travers elles, Kurogane pouvait voir le ciel gris uniforme qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. La neige n'allait sans doute pas tarder à tomber – elle s'était fait attendre, cette année, alors que le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense chaque jour ; même alors qu'ils étaient tombés à moins quinze degrés, il n'y avait toujours pas eu un seul flocon. Mais le froid était mordant ; chaque respiration du brun s'accompagnait d'un gros nuage de buée, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas hâtif sur le sentier.

Le chemin lui était inconnu moins de deux semaines auparavant ; maintenant, il l'empruntait tous les jours. Au bout de cinq autres minutes, il finit par arriver à la fin du sentier, là où le bois se terminait pour laisser la place à un immense lac à la surface gelée. L'air était silencieux et immobile, le silence était tel qu'il en devenait presque assourdissant. Au fond, les montagnes noyées de brumes se dessinaient, mais Kurogane ne prit pas le temps d'être émerveillé par le spectacle. Il avait rendez-vous.

Lentement, il s'approcha du bord du lac, et s'avança sur le petit pont embarcadère soutenu par des piliers qui s'avançait sur quelques mètres au dessus de l'eau. Arrivé au bord, il contempla la surface gelée, et les traces qu'il avait lui-même laissées en marchant dessus ces derniers jours. Lentement, il s'assit au bord du ponton, puis se laissa glisser avec souplesse, les pieds vers l'avant, pour atterrir sur la glace. C'était facile de suivre son précédent itinéraire : les traces de pas de ces derniers jours lui indiquaient la direction.

Il arriva à son but quelques secondes plus tard : sur la surface du lac, le givre avait été chassé, poussé sur le côté, et derrière la petite fenêtre de glace qui se découpait sur les profondeurs aqueuses, Kurogane aperçut un visage pâle, aux cheveux flottants.

Sans se presser, il ajusta ses moufles, et le pantalon de ski qu'il portait par-dessus son jean, puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et se mit à quatre pattes devant elle. De l'autre côté de la glace, le visage pâle (aux reflets verdâtres à cause de l'eau) et ses grands yeux bleus suivaient tous ses mouvements. Finalement, Kurogane lui adressa un signe de la moufle, et les cheveux flottants s'agitèrent brusquement de l'autre côté avant qu'une main n'apparaissait à son tour pour lui faire signe.

La communication n'était pas aisée entre cette créature qui vivait sous la glace et Kurogane. D'ailleurs, il avait manqué d'avoir une attaque la première fois qu'il était venu se balader à la surface et qu'il avait aperçu le corps en dessous, verdâtre, flottant dans l'eau avec ses cheveux autour de son visage. Il avait cru à un cadavre, ce qui n'était déjà pas bien rassurant – mais il avait manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque le cadavre s'était collé contre l'épaisseur de glace et lui avait fait un signe. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte que la créature avait une queue de poisson, et c'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert l'existence des sirènes.

Il y avait de nombreuses légendes qui couraient sur elles, en particulier qu'elles attiraient les humains à eux grâce à leurs chants envoûtants. Une chose était certaine cependant, si Kurogane était fasciné, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix, puisque la couche de glace qui s'étendait entre eux l'empêchait d'entendre le moindre son. Et pourtant, l'autre avait l'air de se décarcasser, des bulles s'échappant de sa bouche, l'air agacé quand Kurogane ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Remis de la surprise de sa première rencontre avec la créature, Kurogane avait essayé de tracer une phrase à l'envers sur le givre, pour voir s'il y avait une chance que la sirène sache lire et comprenne son langage. Il avait été comblé sur les deux aspects : visiblement, c'est une sirène très instruite dont il avait fait la connaissance ; la réponse à question qu'il avait tracée dans le givre, "_quel est ton nom ?"_ lui était parvenue de la même manière : les doigts de la créature blonde avaient tracé trois lettres, de l'autre côté de la glace.

F. Y. E.

Sous l'eau, c'était plus difficile de distinguer ce qu'il voulait écrire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de givre dans lequel passer son doigt, mais Kurogane suivait attentivement les lettres qu'il traçait, et généralement, ça suffisait. Leur communication était ainsi lente et hésitante, mais au moins, elle existait.

_Je m'appelle Fye. Et toi ?_

_Kurogane. Je suis humain. J'ai 19 ans. _

_Je suis une sirène. Je viens d'atteindre ma majorité. C'est la première fois que je monte à la surface._

Kurogane songea que le premier quidam venu aurait trouvé parfaitement glauque ou anormal l'idée de faire la conversation à une sirène coincée sous l'épaisse couche de glace d'un lac gelé. Mais il n'était pas le premier quidam venu, et il était fasciné – parce que Fye était une créature fascinante. Ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de lui, ses grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait sur des perles de nacre lorsqu'il riait…

Narcisse était tombé amoureux de son reflet dans l'eau. Kurogane, lui, tombait amoureux du reflet derrière l'eau.

_Et si je brisais la glace ? _

Ils savaient tous les deux que Kurogane parlait littéralement.

_Elle se fendrait autour de toi et tu tomberais dans le lac…_

_Tu me repêcherais. _

_Tu ne peux pas survivre sous l'eau…_

Kurogane eut envie de lui demander s'il connaissait la pêche sous la glace, et la façon dont on creusait un trou dans la surface gelée, mais il lui vint à l'esprit que Fye n'apprécierait probablement pas d'avoir des détails sur la façon de tuer ses congénères. Il préféra changer de sujet.

_Alors on attend le printemps, que la glace fonde ?_

_Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…_

_Mais l'hiver vient seulement de commencer. On en a encore pour quatre mois. _

_Alors, on en aura pour quatre mois. Et au bout de ces quatre mois, on se connaîtra assez bien pour ne plus avoir aucun secret, et ce sera le moment parfait pour ne plus avoir de barrière entre nous. _

_Très bien._

Pendant ces quatre mois, il viendrait tous les jours, à la surface du lac, et lorsque le printemps arriverait, sa sirène pourrait émerger et l'envoûter pour de bon avec sa voix, pour qu'il lui abandonne sa vie sans aucun regret.

* * *

><p>Fin : 22h28<p> 


	11. Oublier la pluie

JE n°5

Thème : pluie

Début : 20h05

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Pour beaucoup de raisons, Fye n'aimait pas la pluie.

Déjà, ça mouillait. C'était l'évidence, mais il était important de le souligner. Et si l'adage disait que "rien n'est plus sexy qu'un corps mouillé" (Fye ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait vu, mais il l'avait vu quelque part, c'était certain), en l'occurrence, c'était plus confortable d'être assis dans un fauteuil au chaud.

Deuxièmement, observer la pluie couler le long des vitres le mettait toujours d'humeur foutrement dépressive. Et quand on s'appelait Fye, ce n'était pas une petite déprime qui couvait derrière la bonne humeur, attention ; c'était la grosse déprime, celle des familles, celle qui vous donnait envie de vous recoucher dans votre lit jusqu'au prochain jour de beau temps, ou bien de vous tirer une balle.

Troisièmement, il n'y avait rien que Fye détestait plus (enfin, peu de choses) que la vision du sol mouillé, et les lumières qui se reflétaient dans ses flaques. Ça lui donnait une impression de solitude tellement intense qu'il aurait pu en pleurer de désespoir.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays, il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de détester la pluie : elle n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et c'était toujours emmerdant d'être coincé à l'intérieur d'une des seules tours de la ville qui tenait encore debout parce qu'on risquait de se faire tuer en moins de dix minutes si on mettait le nez dehors – parce que ce qui tombait du ciel, dans ce pays, non seulement c'était de la pluie, mais en plus, elle était acide. Génial.

Mais il n'y avait pas de remède à ça. Où qu'il aille, dans cette tour, les pièces avaient des fenêtres au travers desquelles il pouvait distinguer le rideau de flotte qui s'abattait sur la ville détruite ; les seules qui n'en avaient pas étaient trop sombres parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité, et Fye aimait le noir à peu près autant qu'il aimait la pluie – c'est-à-dire, très peu.

Alors il en avait pris son parti. Il s'était installé sur un rebord de fenêtre et avait fait face au spectacle. Les gouttes dévalaient le long des vitres, et le vent qui sifflait faisait trembler les fondements du bâtiment – il devait être au cinquantième étage, à peu près ; autant dire, à une hauteur où il n'était pas rare de sentir les tours s'ébranler sous le souffle du vent.

Il haïssait la pluie, décidément. La neige, il aimait, oui, ou le soleil, ou l'orage, le vent, la grêle… Mais la pluie, non. Il voulait briser cette vitre, s'élancer dans le vide, déployer ses ailes et s'envoler par-dessus les nuages, là où le soleil brillait toujours et le ciel était bleu sans interruption. Peut-être qu'un jour, il tomberait dans un monde où les bâtiments dépasseraient les nuages…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tourna la tête vers Kurogane, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ; soit le ninja avait un don pour savoir où il se trouvait, soit il l'avait cherché dans la soixantaine d'étages que comptait cette tour.

- J'envisage de me transformer en gouttes de pluie et de m'écraser sur le sol, là-bas, tout en bas.

C'était une plaisanterie, bien sûr (s'il voulait vraiment se suicider, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps), mais Kurogane s'approcha de lui d'un pas alerte, et ses yeux rouges le vrillèrent.

- Je plaisante, ajouta Fye d'un ton las. Ne fais pas cette tête.

- T'as pas la tête d'un type qui plaisante…

Et voilà. Le problème, avec Kurogane, c'était qu'il prenait toujours tout au pied de la lettre, même les plaisanteries, et parfois, ça pouvait conduire à des situations agaçantes. Fye n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter, après tout. C'était son droit de déprimer tout seul dans son coin, quoi qu'en dise Kurogane.

- Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il au ninja dans l'espoir de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Non. Je t'ai trouvé, c'est tout.

Alors, c'était donc la première solution : Kurogane était capable de le trouver quel que soit l'endroit où il se cachait, même dans une pièce que personne n'utilisait, où personne ne passait, une des pièces vides de cette immense tour.

- Bon. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors…

Sachant d'avance le ninja ne serait pas le premier à s'en aller, il se leva de son rebord de fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte, mais lorsque la main de Kurogane se referma autour de son poignet, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fye ?

Il était tellement perspicace, Kurogane. Beaucoup trop.

- Rien, rien, répondit le mage avec un des faux sourires dont il avait le secret. J'aime pas la pluie, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Il faut une raison pour ne pas aimer la pluie ?

- On a toujours une raison pour aimer ou détester quelque chose.

- Ah tiens. Et qu'est-ce que tu détestes, toi, Kuro-chan ?

- Je déteste le lait…

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que c'est dégueulasse, tiens, pour quelle autre raison ?

- C'est pas dégueulasse, le lait. Et c'est bon pour la santé.

- Et puis, quand tu le bois, continua Kurogane, ça te laisse un arrière goût immonde dans la bouche. Et ça te donne une haleine de vieux fromage moisi.

- … Tu m'as l'air d'avoir drôlement réfléchi à la question, dis donc…

- Pas spécialement. C'est juste que j'ai une raison de détester le lait.

- Eh bien moi, reprit Fye, je crois qu'on peut aimer ou détester sans raison. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as des choses que tu aimes ou que tu détestes sans raison.

- Non. J'ai toujours une raison.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- Alors… Pourquoi tu aimes la pluie ?

- Qui t'a dit que j'aimais la pluie ?

- Alors, tu la détestes ?

- Non. J'aime bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je trouve le son de la pluie est apaisant, et parce que j'ai l'impression que ça lave le paysage et l'air de toutes leurs impuretés.

Fye considéra Kurogane, étonné – il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de la part du ninja. Romantique, quelque part. Et bizarrement, l'image ne lui allait pas trop mal.

- Alors… Pourquoi tu détestes perdre un combat ?

- Ça me paraît évident. Parce que je déteste qu'on soit meilleur que moi.

- Pourquoi tu aimes râler ?

- Parce que ça fait du bien. Et puis, c'est mauvais pour la santé mentale de garder tout ce qu'on ressent à l'intérieur de soi. Tu devrais essayer, des fois.

Fye eut un sourire rapide, et reprit :

- Pourquoi tu aimes le poisson ?

- Parce que ça a bon goût.

- C'est faux, c'est dégueulasse.

- J'ai pas dit que les raisons ne changeaient pas en fonction des personnes, nuança Kurogane. Moi, je trouve ça bon. Et en plus, c'est bon pour la santé.

- Le nattô aussi, c'est bon pour la santé, et pourtant c'est dégueulasse.

- Donc tu détestes le nattô parce que c'est dégueulasse. Tu vois que toi aussi, tu détestes ou tu aimes pour une raison.

- Ça n'a rien d'une bonne raison !

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit bonne.

- Tu joues sur les mots !

- Non, c'est toi qui cherches la petite bête. J'ai juste dit qu'on avait toujours une raison. Pourquoi tu détestes la pluie ?

- Parce qu'elle mouille, céda Fye. Parce que ça me déprime. Parce que je déteste voir le sol trempé et les lumières se refléter dans les flaques. Et parce que dans ce pays, non seulement il pleut, mais en plus la pluie est acide.

- Tu vois que t'en étais capable, répondit Kurogane avec un demi-sourire.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Fye réalisa que la main du ninja lui tenait toujours le poignet – sans brutalité, juste doucement, comme s'il savait que Fye puisait des forces dans ce contact.

- J'aime bien parler avec toi, murmura le blond, les yeux posés sur la main de Kurogane et son poignet.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que tu m'as fait oublier qu'il pleuvait.

La main du ninja ne le lâchait pas.

- Tant mieux, alors. J'aime pas quand tu fais la gueule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- T'as pas de raison ?

- …

- T'as forcément une raison pour ne pas aimer que je fasse la gueule, sourit Fye.

Il aimait bien titiller Kurogane. La raison ? C'était marrant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était que Kurogane se pencherait, sans avertissement, pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, et qu'il en resterait figé.

- Parce que c'est triste quand les gens qu'on aime font la gueule, murmura Kurogane, les lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je fais partie de ceux que tu aimes ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et Fye, une fois de plus, oublia totalement qu'il pleuvait dehors.

* * *

><p>Fin : 20h48.<p> 


	12. Le bec du corbeau

Salut mes loulous, me revoilà pour la nuit du FoF, avec le premier OS de la nuit !

Thème : bec

Début : 21h04

.oOo.

Depuis toujours, Fye était un amoureux de la nature. Enfant, avec ses parents et son frère, il avait vécu dans une petite maison, un peu isolée, à l'écart du village, et il se rappelait ses longues balades avec Yui, leurs expéditions dans le bois d'à côté, leurs longues courses dans les champs, leurs pique-niques dans la clairière aux fleurs – il était né dans la nature, il avait grandi avec elle, et parfois, même, il l'aimait tellement, que lorsqu'il était allongé dans l'herbe encore chaude de la colline et qu'il regardait le coucher du soleil, et les nuages dans le ciel, dont les teintes roses et oranges se mêlaient au bleu de plus en plus sombre du ciel, il avait envie de s'évaporer, de s'évanouir en un millier de bulles, pour pouvoir se mêler à elle entièrement – pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ces souvenirs commençaient à dater, mais quand il s'était penché vers la fenêtre, et qu'il avait vu les arbres d'hiver faire doucement onduler leurs branches, il avait eu l'impression que la nature l'appelait, une fois encore.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, Fye sentit confusément qu'elle n'était pas douce et bienveillante comme d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la grisaille qui stagnait, juste au dessous de la cime des arbres, ou bien parce que ces branches noires sans feuilles qui se balançaient lentement donnaient à Fye l'impression de voir la mise dépenaillée d'un épouvantail flotter au vent ; en tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle paraissait plutôt hostile. Elle était sans doute de mauvaise humeur, songea Fye. Ou peut-être que c'était l'hiver qui la rendait frileuse.

Un peu avant l'orée du bois, le brouillard commença à faire son apparition. Il était à peine trois heures de l'après-midi, mais le ciel était si sombre qu'on aurait cru que la nuit allait commencer à tomber. Fye hésita – c'était peut-être le moment d'avouer sa défaite et de faire demi-tour… Visiblement, aujourd'hui, la nature ne voulait pas de lui.

Il fit donc volte-face, mais quand il se retourna, la vision le figea d'horreur. Il était familier avec tous les animaux du coin, et il les aimait tous – oui, tous… sauf celui-ci.

Depuis le bord de la route, le corbeau le regardait de ses petits yeux noirs méchants, et Fye sentit ses jambes se paralyser. Sa peur n'était pas tout à fait irrationnelle – il avait un certain passé avec l'animal. À sept ans, pendant une balade, il avait vu sur le bord de la route une pauvre biche, certainement écrasée par une voiture et abandonnée dans le fossé sans ménagement, et une nuée de corbeaux s'était posée dessus pour s'en repaître. Fye avait essayé de les chasser en criant et en se précipitant vers eux, mais les corbeaux n'avaient pas bougé, à part deux ou trois qui s'étaient élancés vers Fye avec férocité. Ce jour-là, incapable de faire mieux, il s'était enfui en courant (et il l'avait longtemps regretté).

La scène s'était parfois répétée, à quelques années d'intervalles, avec les cadavres de différents animaux à qui la vie avait joué un tour, et qui n'avaient même pas le droit de trouver le repos dans la mort. Un jour où Fye s'était senti assez fort pour les chasser, l'un d'eux s'était envolé vers lui et l'avait attaqué, pour de vrai – il se rappelait encore de la sensation de ses griffes sur sa peau.

Depuis ce jour, la vision de l'animal le terrassait de frayeur. Il trouvait ça totalement idiot de se sentir à la merci d'un animal dont il faisait au moins dix fois la taille, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le corbeau lâcha son cri rauque, qui résonna dans le silence de l'hiver et glaça les sangs de Fye, puis trottina quelques instants sur la route, avant de sa planter en plein milieu, les yeux toujours fixés sur Fye, l'air de dire "dépasse-moi si tu peux!".

Il y eut un très long moment de silence, pendant lequel Fye se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de couper par le bois et de rejoindre la route plus tard ; mais dès qu'il bougea un pied, l'oiseau croassa et avança encore vers lui, et Fye se figea une fois de plus, apeuré. Ses prières à mère Nature n'y feraient rien ; le corbeau, c'était l'animal du diable, la nature n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui.

_Mince… Et Kurogane qui m'attend à la maison…_

Il avait dit à son colocataire qu'il partait se promener quelques instants. Le brun l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou (quoi, aller se balader par ce temps ?) mais il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, et Fye avait ajouté qu'il ne serait pas long – une petite demi-heure, pas plus.

Mais ça faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il se trouvait au bord de cette route, vingt minutes que ce foutu corbeau le bloquait, et si ça continuait comme ça, quand la nuit tomberait, il y serait toujours.

Bon sang – il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Les jours étaient courts en hiver, et le ciel ne tarderait pas à s'assombrir pour de bon ; et là, il ne pourrait plus voir le corbeau, et qui sait ce que l'autre pourrait lui faire dans le noir ? C'était la résurrection de tout ce qu'il avait toujours craint dans sa vie, les monstres sous le lit, le croquemitaine dans le placard – ou non : un corbeau dans le noir, c'était encore pire que tout.

Bon, tant pis. Il fallait qu'il passe. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Il allait retrouver la douceur de son foyer, la chaleur d'un chocolat chaud, et il allait retrouver Kurogane, surtout, qui grommellerait comme à son habitude pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais qui ferait sourire Fye.

Pourtant, ici, sur cette route froide, Kurogane ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi loin de lui.

Bon. C'était le moment.

Avec difficulté, il décolla une de ses bottines du sol gelé, et fit un pas en avant, qui lui sembla résonner comme dans un hall vide ; et de l'autre côté, le corbeau croassa une nouvelle fois.

Il était plus gros que les autres de son espèce, et il semblait plus méchant, aussi ; ses yeux fixaient Fye sans aucune pitié, et surtout, son bec était énorme, d'un noir d'encre ; il sembla au jeune homme que ce bec démesuré aurait pu le déchiqueter avec la plus extrême simplicité, comme il l'avait sans doute fait avec le corps de ces animaux morts.

Mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il passe ; le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Il fit encore un pas en avant, puis un autre… Et subitement, avec un croassement horrible, le corbeau s'élança vers Fye, et ses serres en avant, se posa sur son épaules pour lui donner des coups de bec, avec l'intention manifeste de lui crever un œil – au moins. Avec un hurlement qui déchira la silence de cette route de campagne, Fye se mit à courir en gesticulant ; l'oiseau avait planté ses serres dans sa veste de cuir, et refusait de la lâcher – et consciencieusement, il s'appliquait à blesser Fye, comme s'il voulait venger ses compères de toutes les fois où le blond les avait dérangés pendant qu'ils étaient en train de faire un festin.

Ce ne fut que quelques siècles plus tard que l'oiseau lâcha enfin sa proie, et Fye se rua vers sa maison, les joues ruisselantes de larmes – à peine suffisantes toutefois pour laver le sang qui coulait de ses plaies en abondance. Par chance, ses yeux étaient intacts – il s'en était fallu de peu.

Quand il entra dans le salon, épuisé d'avoir tant couru, le cœur dans les talons et les joues et l'épaule douloureuse, Kurogane, qui lisait un livre dans le canapé, bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je croyais que t'allais te promener !

- Un corbeau…, balbutia Fye. Un corbeau…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le brun l'emmenait à la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses plaies. Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, ses larmes continuaient à couler alors que Kurogane passait un coton imbibé d'antiseptique sur ses coupures.

- Il ne t'a pas loupé, remarqua le brun.

- Je hais les corbeaux…

Kurogane passa sa main sur sa joue. C'était une main rude, un peu rêche, mais elle était infiniment plus douce que les coups de bec de l'oiseau de malheur.

- Ça suffit, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Fye. C'est fini. Ne t'en fais plus.

Fye ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec une certaine surprise – Kurogane était un type bien, il le savait depuis toujours, mais c'était très rare qu'il se montre aussi attentionné. Il devait vraiment être dans un sale état…

La main de Kurogane lui caressait toujours la joue.

- La prochaine fois, on ira à deux et on lui cassera le bec, assura-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Fye ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il fallait vraiment qu'il pense de manière positive, comme n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter sa mère quand il était petit, il n'avait qu'à se dire que finalement, le corbeau lui avait permis de découvrir un aspect inconnu de la personnalité de Kurogane…

Mais enfin, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il finirait par apprécier l'animal. Fallait pas déconner, non plus.

.oOo.

Fin : 22h02.


	13. Et mer…

Voici un 2ème et dernier OS sur Tsubasa pour la nuit du FoF !

Début : 01h02

.oOo.

Fye n'avait jamais vu la mer.

Rien de plus évident, quand on y pensait, puisqu'il venait d'un pays de neige ; aussi se sentit-il assez vexé lorsque Kurogane éclata de rire, comme s'il venait de sortir la chose la plus incongrue du monde. Et oui, il n'avait jamais vu la mer, et alors ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de se marrer comme une baleine pour ça ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui s'il n'y avait pas la mer là où il avait passé sa vie !

Kurogane avait dû sentir qu'il avait marché sur une mine, car il n'avait pas tardé à ajouter qu'un jour, ils finiraient bien par atterrir dans un endroit où il y aurait la mer, et que comme ça, il pourrait enfin la voir ; mais Fye lui avait jeté un regard aussi glacial que les tempêtes de neige de Seles, et le guerrier l'avait bouclée.

Non mais. D'abord, il ne voyait pas ce que ça avait de spécial, la mer. Bon ok, il ne se la représentait que difficilement, mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il ne s'agissait que d'une grande étendue d'eau qui reflétait le ciel (ou les nuages), et un banc de sable à côté. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, non plus. Fye était certain qu'il préfèrerait les étendues blanches couvertes de neige immaculée à cette mer ridicule. Après tout, la neige, ça, c'était quelque chose ! Ça virevoltait dans le vent, ça dansait, ou alors ça tombait tout doucement, comme au ralenti, dans le silence de l'hiver, et une fois que c'était tombé, c'était d'une pureté incomparable, c'était une pelouse de flocons duveteux, qui rutilaient au soleil, qui lavaient le ciel…

- C'est le plus beau spectacle au monde, voilà !

Kurogane, visiblement désireux de ne pas plomber encore plus la conversation, s'était contenté d'acquiescer, et ils en étaient restés là pour le moment.

Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que Fye se rappela de cette conversation, au moment où la prophétie de Kurogane se réalisa.

- La meeeeer ! cria Mokona après un atterrissage en douceur sur le sol de ce nouveau monde.

- La mer ! renchérirent Shaolan et Sakura, émerveillés.

Kurogane se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Fye, lui, resta silencieux. C'était donc ça, la mer ? Bof. Ok, c'était plus grand que ce qu'il imaginait (bien plus grand, même…) mais c'était quand même un bout d'eau. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

- Avant de se mettre à courir n'importe où, lança-t-il un peu sèchement à la peluche et aux enfants qui se précipitaient déjà, on pourrait pas d'abord trouver un endroit où crécher ?

Il ignora sciemment le regard en coin que lui jetait Kurogane, et ressentit une certaine satisfaction en constatant qu'il avait réussi à jeter un froid. Oui, voilà – le froid, ça, c'était plus sa tasse de thé.

Le village dans lequel ils arrivèrent était peuplé de gens très accueillants, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver non seulement avec un toit sur la tête, mais aussi avec des tas de cadeaux que leur offraient les habitants du coin. Fye n'avait rien à redire sur leur accueil, et il passait la plupart de son temps dans le village à faire connaissance avec eux – tandis que les quatre autres prenaient des vacances somme toute assez méritées, et qu'ils revenaient chaque soir de la plage exténués, et un peu plus bronzés qu'avant (à part pour Mokona).

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à la mer demain ? interrogea Kurogane un soir, alors qu'ils se préparaient à dormir (une nouvelle fois, ils partageaient la même chambre).

- La mer ? Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu l'as à peine regardée le jour de notre arrivée. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

- J'ai dit non, c'est non, coupa Fye sèchement.

Sur ces mots, il coupa la lumière pour signifier la fin de leur conversation, mais pour Kurogane, le noir soudain ne signifiait pas qu'il en devenait muet, car il répondit :

- T'es vexé, c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai rigolé quand tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais vu la mer. T'es vexé pour ça.

- Mais pas du tout, Kuro-chan, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là !

- Si, je le sais. T'es vexé. T'as vraiment un caractère de chien, tu sais ?

- Je-ne-suis-pas-vexé, rétorqua Fye, horriblement vexé.

- Bon… Comme tu veux.

Sur ce, Kurogane se tut, et le plus vexant de tout, ce fut d'entendre ses ronflements emplir la pièce à peine cinq minutes après. Celui-là, alors !

Le lendemain, en lieu et place de Kurogane, ce fut Shaolan qui décida (sans le savoir, bien sûr) d'embêter Fye à propos de la mer.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous vous baigner, Fye-san ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sincèrement innocent.

- Non merci, Shaolan, c'est gentil, mais j'ai une peau fragile, je risque d'attraper des coups de soleil...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas le quart de la vérité.

Le jour d'après, ce fut au tour de Sakura et de Mokona - le combo horripilant.

- Fye ! Viens te baigner avec nous ! Tu verras, c'est mer-veilleux !

_C'est plutôt mer-dique, oui_, songea Fye, désabusé.

- Fye-san, vous savez, si vous restez sous un parasol, il n'y aura pas de problème, vous n'attraperez pas de coup de soleil !

En quelques jours, sa peau avait pris une teinte un peu dorée qui lui allait joliment bien, et Fye se sentit affreusement jaloux de voir que, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils parvenaient à prendre du bon temps, alors que lui s'ennuyait terriblement dans ce village, dont les habitants étaient très gentils, mais totalement idiots une fois qu'on apprenait à les connaître.

_Je veux changer de monde. Je veux changer de monde. Je veux de la neige. Je veux du froid. Je veux changer de monde !_

Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord retrouver la plume de Sakura, et il semblait bien être le seul à se lancer à fond dans la quête ; les autres préféraient profiter un peu de leurs vacances à la plage. Les traîtres ! Ils perdaient de vue ce qui était réellement important ! Mais Fye eut beau le leur répéter, ça rentrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre. Même sur Shaolan, d'ordinaire le plus raisonnable de la bande, ses discours n'avaient aucun effet. Ils n'avaient tous que ce mot à la bouche : la mer.

La mer. Oh, il ne l'aimait déjà pas trop, cette mer, mais là, vraiment, il commençait à la détester. Elle lui sortait par les trous de nez, cette mer. Ce gros tas d'eau.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse entendre raison à ses compagnons pour qu'ils puissent vite s'en aller !

- Et vous comptez vous remettre à la recherche des plumes un jour, ou bien…? demanda-t-il un soir à Kurogane, alors qu'il venait d'éteindre la lumière.

- On prend un peu de repos. Les gosses étaient épuisés en arrivant, et Mokona aussi, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal de se reposer un peu.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils se sont suffisamment reposés, là ? Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on est arrivés !

- Et tu penses que ça fait combien de temps qu'on voyage sans répit ? Tu n'as pas compté ? Deux semaines, c'est pas grand-chose. Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

- On n'en a pas, du temps, grommela Fye.

- Bon, coupa Kurogane. Demain, lève-toi à cinq heures, je t'emmène quelque part.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Je ne veux pas aller à la mer !

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai dit qu'on allait à la mer ?

- Si c'est pas là qu'on va, où est-ce que tu veux m'emmener ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Et pourquoi à cinq heures du matin ?

- Tu verras, je te dis ! Alors arrête de faire ton emmerdeur et couche-toi, sinon t'arriveras pas à te réveiller.

- T'es chiant, grommela Fye en remontant la couverture sur lui.

- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua Kurogane. Et arrête de prendre toute la couette !

Le lendemain matin, Fye avait ouvert les yeux bien avant Kurogane. Il avait passé ces quinze derniers jours dans un ennui total, et la proposition de son compagnon de voyage de l'emmener quelque part constituait une distraction bienvenue : de plus, le brun avait dit qu'il ne l'emmènerait pas à la mer. Fye aurait sans doute refusé d'y aller, mais n'importe quelle autre destination était la bienvenue si elle lui permettait de secouer un peu la banalité de ce quotidien.

- Déjà debout ? s'étonna Kurogane quand, en ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Fye à la fenêtre, tout impatient.

- Tu m'as dit de me lever à cinq heures ! Il est cinq heures sept, je te signale !

Kurogane ne répondit que par un sourire en coin, et vingt minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la maison endormie en essayant de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles commençaient légèrement à pâlir, et le ciel se faisait plus clair à l'est.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Fye une énième fois.

- Tu verras.

- Pas à la plage, hein ?

- Non, pas à la plage.

- Promis ?

Kurogane ne répondit pas, mais de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas en train de prendre le chemin qui menait à la plage. Au contraire, ils se dirigeaient vers la colline de l'autre côté. Fye n'avait jamais pris le temps d'aller y faire un tour ; visiblement, Kurogane, lui, avait déjà exploré un peu la zone.

- On arrive bientôt ?

- T'es pire qu'un gosse ! râla Kurogane. La ferme et suis-moi !

Vexé d'avoir été comparé à un gosse, le blond décida de ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés, ce qui ne tarda pas ; dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient presque au point le plus haut de la colline.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonna Kurogane.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ferme les yeux, je te dis !

Réticent, Fye ferma les yeux, et il sentit (non sans un battement de cœur un peu plus fort) la main chaude de Kurogane prendre la sienne, et l'entraîner. Privé de sa vue, il sentait les herbes hautes lui fouetter les mollets, il sentait le vent déjà tiède caresser sa peau, et surtout, il sentait sur tous les pores de sa main le contact avec celle de Kurogane.

Puis le brun l'arrêta à un certain endroit, et sans lâcher sa main, murmura :

- Voilà. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Le soleil était en train de lever. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel lever de soleil – Fye en avait déjà vu plus qu'à son tour, mais celui-ci, c'était une première pour lui. L'astre se détachait petit à petit de la mer, et semblait envoyer sur l'eau des milliers de gouttes de lumière d'abord rouges, puis de plus en plus dorées, qui s'étendaient les unes après les autres sur la surface de l'eau en scintillant – et bientôt, ce fut un feu d'artifice de couleurs, où le rouge, le doré, le blanc et le bleu se mélangeaient dans le plus joli des ballets.

Fye en avait le souffle coupé.

- Pas moche, hein ? murmura Kurogane. Même pour la mer.

Le blond était une tête de mule, il en était bien conscient – mais là, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : acquiescer, la gorge nouée.

- Oui. Magnifique.

La main de Kurogane était toujours dans la sienne.

- Réconcilié avec la mer ?

- Oui. Un peu.

Fye entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, un peu timidement, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

- Un peu seulement ?

Les doigts de Kurogane se refermèrent sur les siens.

- Beaucoup.

Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Surtout quand elle faisait miroiter autre chose que la beauté d'un soleil levant…

.oOo.

Fin : 02h02


	14. Le prince des Poubelles

Ma chère** Anders Andrews**, te souvient-il de ce défi que nous nous étions imposé, voilà fort fort longtemps, lors de nos jeunes et folles années ? D'écrire une rencontre entre Fye et Kurogane dans un _local à poubelles _? Eh non, même cinq ans plus tard, je n'ai pas oublié, et je te soumets ENFIN ma proposition. Mes retards légendaires ne connaissent plus de limites mais, mon honneur est sauf. *Larmes de sang*

Bref, mes amis, voilà, c'était la nuit du FoF ! Un petit OS pour l'occasion. Le thème était **Poubelle. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

**Le Prince des Poubelles**

.oOo.

Kurogane détestait son travail. Il le détestait du début à la fin, comme le fait devoir servir les clients avec un sourire, même ceux qui se plaignaient en disant que c'était trop chaud, trop froid, que ça arrivait trop tard, qu'il n'y avait pas de pain pour aller avec, que les couteaux n'étaient pas propres, qu'il y avait une mouche dans la soupe (alors qu'elle n'était pas là quand il avait servi l'assiette, il en était sûr!) ; ou alors il détestait le fait de devoir faire la vaisselle quand il n'y avait plus de clients à servir et pas assez de monde pour la plonge, ou alors le fait de devoir ranger la salle après que le restaurant ait fermé, ou alors, et surtout, le fait de se faire crier dessus sans arrêt par le patron, qui n'avait plus une dent contre lui, mais toute la mâchoire, à ce niveau-là.

Il détestait tellement ce job et ce patron, que la tâche la plus ingrate qu'on puisse penser à lui donner, sortir les poubelles, était au final celle qu'il préférait, parce qu'il pouvait sortir, prendre l'air (bon, l'air des poubelles... mais c'était toujours mieux que celui empoisonné du resto) et pendant cinq minutes (le temps de trier les recyclables), ne plus subir les éternelles remontrances du patron. Les poubelles, c'était son petit coin de paradis, pendant cinq courtes minutes (qu'il arrivait parfois à changer en dix : de toute façon, quitte à se faire engueuler, autant avoir une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas).

Alors, Kurogane détestait son travail, mais il aimait les poubelles.

Et les poubelles l'aimaient en retour. Parce que sinon, songea-t-il alors qu'il venait de sortir pour rejoindre le local au délicieux fumet, pourquoi lui auraient-elles envoyé un ange, confortablement installé sur les sacs noirs qui s'entassaient ?

La deuxième chose que Kurogane remarqua, après la beauté de l'homme qui se tenait là, c'était qu'il avait l'air inconscient, et il balança immédiatement ses sacs par terre pour se précipiter à ses côtés. Il n'était pas mort, quand même ? Parce que si oui, c'était vraiment pas sympa de lui envoyer un si bel homme et de le laisser crever la gueule ouverte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire sa connaissance.

Alors il appliqua sa méthode, généralement infaillible quand il s'agissait de réveiller sa cousine : deux claques dans la gueule (bon, pas à lui casser les dents quand même, juste assez pour provoquer une réaction) – mais tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fut un gémissement, érotique certes, mais pas forcément annonciateur de bonnes choses.

Merde. C'était une situation délicate. Un ange abandonné dans une poubelle avait besoin d'aide, visiblement, mais s'il ne retournait pas au boulot, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il allait se faire virer, c'était sûr. Même s'il disait à son patron qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas qui avait besoin d'aide, il était sûr que l'autre répondrait "pour les clochards, c'est leur maison, les poubelles ! Il a pas besoin d'aide!". Ou pire, il demanderait à Kurogane d'aller virer l'importun et de le mettre dans d'autres poubelles – mais pas les leurs.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte de fer, celle qui avait lourdement claqué derrière lui quand il était sorti, et un autre regard vers l'ange abandonné – il avait des ecchymoses sur la peau, une coupure sur la joue, ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés, et il sentait l'alcool. S'il ne déparait pas trop avec son environnement actuel, il était en assez mauvais état pour que Kurogane décide de se faire virer de son travail pour lui. Clochard ou pas. (Et de toute façon, c'était de bon cœur.)

- Hé ho, marmonna-t-il en lui tapotant la joue. Réveille-toi ?

- Mmh...

C'était une réaction, au moins – plutôt encourageant, en soi, mais pas suffisant pour Kurogane.

- Réveille-toi, ou sinon je te sépare de force de tes poubelles et je te ramène chez moi.

- Hh...

- Et je te fais prendre un bain. Tu vas pas aimer.

- Uuh...

- Avec plein de bain moussant et tout. Ça va sentir bon, tu vas détester, alors réveille-toi !

La menace sembla fonctionner, puisqu'une paupière s'ouvrit sur un œil d'un bleu saisissant, qui noua quelque chose dans le ventre de Kurogane.

- S... ou...

- Hein ?

- Suis... où...

La voix était rauque, à moitié incompréhensible, et affreusement torride. En dépit de ses menaces, Kurogane se demandait vraiment en quoi se métamorphoserait le prince des poubelles une fois qu'il serait débarrassé de ses immondices, savonné et peigné.

- Dans des poubelles.

L'œil bleu cligna, l'air perdu.

- Quoi...

- T'es dans des poubelles, répéta Kurogane. Les poubelles du restaurant où je travaille. Enfin, où je travaillais, plus probablement, parce que ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller sans succès, et à mon avis, un quart d'heure, pour le patron, ça équivaut à un préavis de départ...

- Quoi...?

Bon. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux remettre les explications à plus tard, jugea Kurogane devant l'état d'hébétement avancé de l'autre.

- Tu sais qui tu es, au moins ? demanda-t-il. Tu peux me dire ton nom ?

- F... Fye...

- Bon. Bah, si tu te rappelles ton nom, c'est que les dégâts doivent pas être irréparables, hein ?

- Men... moi...

- Quoi ?

- Emmène...

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

- Pas... qu'il me retrouve...

Un drôle de poids tomba sur l'estomac de Kurogane.

- Tu... fuis quelqu'un, là ?

- Faut pas... qu'il me retrouve, répéta Fye.

Pendant que le blond répétait sa litanie, l'air hébété, Kurogane l'observa encore plus attentivement. Son jean était en lambeaux, déchiré de partout, et son tee-shirt blanc était extrêmement sale. Les bleus sur son bras fleurissaient sous plusieurs nuances de violet et de jaune – autrement dit, ils ne dataient pas du même jour. Donc, pas de déménagement douloureux ou de chute maladroite dans les escaliers. La coupure de sa joue était sur la pommette, et à en juger par la croûte qui se formait dessus et la taille de la plaie, on pouvait exclure un coup de griffe félin très adroit - et les petites baffes de Kurogane pour le réveiller tout à l'heure. Il avait une cicatrice rosée sur le front, à la base des cheveux, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, si le deuxième œil n'était pas ouvert, c'était parce que la peau encore tuméfiée d'un gnon trop bien placé l'en empêchait, caché sous une mèche de cheveux.

Quelque chose dans le cerveau de Kurogane se mit à clignoter en rouge et en gros. _HOMME BATTU._ C'était pas comme si ça n'arrivait qu'aux femmes, après tout. Ou alors, il avait été retenu quelque part et torturé ; à part ces deux solutions, Kurogane ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait justifier des blessures aussi étendues, et à des stades de guérison aussi différents.

Avec précaution, il passa ses bras sous le corps amorphe, et le souleva doucement du sol. L'homme pesait aussi lourd qu'une plume, et ce fut la dernière chose (d'une nombreuse liste) qui décida Kurogane : il se détourna, et prit la direction de son appartement, tournant à tout jamais le dos au restaurant, avec dans ses bras le corps frêle de son Prince des Poubelles.


End file.
